Blood runs deep but love is thicker
by Mikkazowski
Summary: This story starts out canon to Gilmore Girls season 2. Jess has just come town, but the similarities end there. He is still a troubled kid and Luke doesn't exactly know what to do with him. They're both trying to figure things out. HEAVY emotional scenes. Lots of uncle/nephew bonding with a little cp.
1. The Artful Dodger comes to town

**A.N. If you're new here, welcome and if you've been here since the beginning, you're gonna notice some changes. Chapter 13 goes into more detail, but I'm revising each chapter, so I encourage everyone to go back and read the whole story.**

 **This story focuses on my two favorite boys, Jess and Uncle Luke in season 2. I've never thought Jess got enough screen time so we're delving deep into this complex character. Enjoy! Drop me a review if you like it, or if you don't, but after you have your say, keep your peace.**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely do not own these characters.**

Luke Danes never thought himself to be the father type. He had never been married, the thought of kids rarely crossed his mind. Especially the thought of raising his own kid. The man was used to his own space. His apartment above the diner was small, but it comforted Luke to know that nothing would change up there. The last thing he wanted to do was take care of his sister's screw up, but being Liz's constant hero, he had said yes. So Luke found himself picking up a seventeen year old boy at the Stars Hollow bus stop.

"Jess," Luke stated when he saw the kid.

"Luke," Jess returned with a slight nod.

That was the beginning to something resembling a relationship.

* * *

"Jess!" Luke stormed into the shared apartment to see his nephew smoking a cigarette, on his makeshift mattress.

"Hey uncle Luke," The kid said casually, returning to his book, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"You've got to be kidding. Jess are you seriously in my apartment smoking?" The older man said, appalled.

"If I say no, can I keep reading?" Jess asks, leafing through the pages lazily.

"I came in here to have a decent conversation with you, but now I have to yell," Luke said, making purposeful tracks towards his nephew.

"You don't have to," Jess mumbled.

"Yeah I do. You're cutting school, you're smoking and God knows what else you do. But it's going to stop."

"is it?" Jess replied, smacking his lips together in boredom.

"That's it," Luke said, hauling the kid off his bed. He roughly set him down on the kitchen chair.

"The hell?!"

Luke situated himself on another chair, ignoring his nephew's outburst.

"No, my turn to talk. You're gonna stop cutting classes, you're gonna stop smoking. I'll get you the gum, the patches, whatever," Luke said in a near growl.

"And what if I don't?" Jess challenged, meeting Luke's eyes.

Luke sighed. Getting up, he grabbed his nephew by the arm and pulled him up. Luke raised his hand and gave Jess ten sharp smacks over the seat of his pants.

Jess flinched, but otherwise showed no emotion. He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Jess grounded out.

"Well at least I asked," Luke said to himself.

* * *

Rory headed out of the book store when she spotted him. The new kid, walking aimlessly around stars Hollow.

"Hey," Rory greeted, pulling her coat a little closer to combat the cold.

"Hey," Jess returned quietly.

"You okay?" Rory asked, noticing his uneasiness around her.

"Yeah, fine."

"Sure," she said disbelievingly.

"Luke yelled at me," Jess said. He hadn't planned to tell her, it just kinda slipped out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory said, unsure of how to respond.

"Hey, I probably had it coming." Jess shrugged.

"Well, I better get going. My mom's waiting," Rory said.

"Sure, I'll leave you with a magic trick." Jess reached into his back pocket and pulled out a book.

"Hey that's my book. You stole my book," Rory said in confusion.

"Borrowed. I just wanted to write some things in the margins for you."

"What? I thought you said you didn't read much."

"What is much? Good night Rory," The strange boy replied, turning away.

"Good night Dodger," Rory returned with a raised brow.

"Dodger?" Jess asked amused.

"Figure it out," Rory instructed smiling.

"Oliver Twist," Jess said, turning back to face her.

Rory grinned, but didn't say anything else before walking away once again.

* * *

"Luke?" Jess called softly as he opened the apartment door.

"I'm still here kid." Luke returned carefully, he wasn't entirely sure how Jess was going to react.

Jess shuffled his feet a bit before saying, "sorry for being a pain in your ass uncle Luke."

"Yeah, well guess we're even." Luke smirked.

"Not funny," Jess said, annoyed.

"Do your homework."

"Whatever." Despite his words, Jess did open his textbook.

Luke never planned on smacking Jess, but for the first time in a week, he actually apologized. Maybe a little discipline would help the kid. Luke knew when he took custody of the kid, that he was responsible for him, but what he didn't realize was the overwhelming thought, that he's the only one who gives a damn about the kid.

* * *

"So how's parenthood?" Lorelai teased the next morning.

"He's actually doing better," Luke said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, what changed?" Lorelai asked, intrigued.

Jess was pouring coffee at another table and shot Luke a warning look.

"You know, I just told him what was expected of him and he seemed to understand," Luke said, giving Jess a "don't worry about it" look of his own.

"Oh, that's gonna work great. I bet he's turning from his wicked ways now, all because of you telling him what was "expected" of him. Really Luke, that's all you did?" Lorelai said in proper Lorelai fashion.

That's it," Luke said, dismissively.

"Later," Jess said, putting down the pot of coffee down and slipping out the diner door.

"Oh yes, glad you sorted that kid out," Lorelai said sarcastically, sipping her coffee.

Luke shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

That kid seriously has a death wish! Luke seethed as he walked towards the school. Fighting another kid in Stars Hollow? You might as well have kicked Elmo.

Jess emerged from the high school just as Luke got there.

"Oh jeez. What are you doing, following me now?" Jess accused, exasperated.

"Jess, a fight really?" Luke asked, just as on edge as his nephew.

"It was no big deal," Jess said, walking off.

"No big deal, he says," Luke mimed sarcastically, stalking after Jess.

"Look man, I didn't ask to come here. I didn't ask for you to be around. So just get off my back already," Jess says, nearly yelling now.

"You know what, fine," Luke said, fed up.

"Get out of my way." Jess presses as they near the bridge.

"I'm going this way."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The pair walk over the bridge, chests heaving from the argument. Luke having lost all sense, promptly pushed Jess into the lake.

"Dry off some before you come back inside," Luke said over his shoulder.

Jess flipped his now sopping wet hair out of his eyes, and when Luke turned away, gave him a vulgar gesture with his finger.


	2. Old demons and forgotten hope

**A.N. I'm blown away by all the reviews. Thanks for taking time out of your day to check this story out. Revisions are being made, be sure to stick around. This chapter starts with a flashback. I'll add some indication we're stepping into a flash back.**

 **This whole story is stepping far from the original series, but there's a story in my head, and it'll be there until I write it all down.**

 **Updates won't always be so consistent, but I'll do my best. Review whatever you'd like, but after you say your peace, let me keep mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these character names, however the personalities are very much so mine.**

The 10 year old boy squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Boyfriend #7 yelled at the cowering boy In front of him.

The small boy was shoved forcefully into the coffee table. Jess lost his balance and accepted his fate as his thin body collided with the hardwood. Whimpering slightly, he didn't dare make another sound.

"Liz, that kid you got is an idiot."

"Hey, he's fiiine. Jess, go outside," Liz slurred. Jess had no doubt in his mind that she was wasted.

The door to his mom's room closed with a thud. Jess grabbed his latest book, Oliver Twist and slipped out the now much too loud apartment.

"Worthless, idiot, good for nothing, burden." Jess had heard all those phrases throughout his entire life.

Book in possession, Jess walked the streets of New York, just as he always had after Liz's boyfriends beat on him. His mom would tell him to go outside, and he would. The only time things got better was when Jess spotted a familiar pick up truck by the old apartment.

"Luke." A slow smile spread on his face as he made a beeline for his uncle.

Jess ran directly in front of Luke's truck, causing Luke to come to a screeching halt.

"Woah! Jesus kid," Luke said, immediately getting out of his car.

"Are you crazy?" Luke demanded, an angry edge coming into his voice.

"No," Jess said firmly, looking Luke right in the eye.

"No? Then don't come near my truck or anyone else's when the car is still moving," Luke said sternly, pointing a finger at the kid.

"M' sorry," Jess said, almost inaudibly.

"Hey, it's okay buddy. Just don't scare me like that," Luke said, moving closer to the much too thin boy.

Jess visibly flinched when Luke took a step towards him.

"Jess. I'm not gonna hurt you. Not ever. Got it?" Luke waited for the tiny kid to nod before dropping the issue.

"Where's your mom?" Luke asked, squatting to sit on the curb, as he'd seen Jess do.

"You're not gonna want to see her, shes drunk, and there's a guy up there " Jess said in a matter of fact tone.

Luke wasn't surprised by the boy's statement, but the subject matter coming out of his mouth, troubled him greatly.

"Jess- Luke started.

"No. She never cared. No one does. I'd have a better chance with Fagan." Jess said, muttering that last part.

"What? Never mind. Your mom cares, she just...Luke sighed. Liz didn't care the way she should. The whole situation wasn't right, but Luke could do nothing about it. "She does care about you Jess," Luke finished lamely.

Liar. Jess accused in his head. Liz cared about as much as Mr Bumble cared. Jess knew arguing was a waste of time, so he simply shrugged as a response.

Luke spent the rest of his time in New York with his nephew. Liz was conveniently never around when he was. She was avoiding him, Luke decided. The older brother left late that night And Jess followed him out.

"See ya later kid." Luke said, ruffling Jess's dark hair.

"Will you come back?" Jess asked timidly.

"You got it." Luke said with a Bob of his head.

Jess gave him a weak smile and turned away.

"Jess, stay away from cars okay?"

"You got it." Jess parroted."

Neither uncle or nephew knew that they wouldn't see each other again for 7 years.

* * *

The memory came to Luke like a ton of bricks. He had hurt him. Simply staying away from the kid all those years had hurt him. Then Jess came back and the kid who used to hang on his every word was gone. Jess was still smart, and he still read more than anyone else he knew but the trusting child was gone. The edge that always hung loosely in Jess, was now surrounding his every move. Luke hadn't meant to stay away, but it had happened, and 7 years later, Luke didn't even recognize the kid.

"Hey," Luke said cautiously as he came into to Jess's "room". The mattress on the ground, the stereo blaring music and the random clothes strewn around, made it Jess's space.

Jess glanced up from his book, but said nothing.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Luke asked.

"Free country," The boy said, putting down his book.

"Look, about the other day - Luke started.

" I'm still standing, " Jess said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Luke said awkwardly.

"You didn't."

"Jess-

" Luke it was a long time ago! Things happen. People hurt me. What happened the other day didn't. It hurt when you left." Jess suddenly exploded.

Guilt slapped Luke across the face all over again. There was a broken kid in front of him, and he had broken him.

"I gotta go," Jess said, avoiding Luke's eyes as he moved swiftly out of the room.

"Uncle of the year." Luke muttered.

* * *

 _"Worthless piece of shit."_

 _"Crazy kid"_

 _"You're kid's an idiot"_

 _"You're coming back right?"_

 _"You got it."_

Jess's mind raced a mile a minute as he sat on the bridge with a cigarette in hand.

Liars. All of them. Luke didn't come back so he didn't care. Jess rationalized in his head. Liz sure as hell didn't care. You're not worth caring about. No one ever has and no one ever will. The onslaught of his own mental abuse continued.

"Jess!" He shook his head hard, trying to return to reality.

Luke was standing behind him.

"You look freezing. Go home, get the cancer stick out of your mouth and get some sleep," Luke said, leaving no room for arguments.

Blowing out a long puff of smoke, Jess being exhausted, miraculously did what he was told and threw the cigarette over the bridge.

"What are you even doing here?" Jess asked, the annoyance plain in his voice.

"You know, I just love freezing cold walks." Heavy sarcasm dripped from Luke's lips.

"Whatever," Jess said with an eye roll.

"Just get home will you?" Luke asked with exasperation.

Home. The second time Luke used that word and associated it with Jess.

Looking down, Jess said nothing. He slowly made the short trek back to the tiny apartment. Luke followed silently behind him.


	3. The perks of studying

**A.N. Title's different, but story's the same. It took me** **a minute to get this chapter out, but here it is. This chapter surprised me, but by the end I was happy with it. Feed back is always welcome and appreciated! Enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know if this is necessary at this point, but I don't own these characters.**

"Get off of her!" Jess thrashed around on his bed in a deep sleep. His memories haunted him in dreams. "Get the hell away from her!" Jess screamed, waking with a jolt.

Luke shot up in bed and looked at his nephew. Jess was drenched in sweat, panting for breath and shaking violently.

Luke crossed the small distance between his bed and Jess's and went to his side. Jess's sterio was still on full volume. The kid had claimed, he couldn't get to sleep without the noise.

"Jess!" Luke gripped the frantic boy's shoulders. "You're okay. Come on, wake up."

Jess stared at Luke in a daze, slowly coming to.

"Breathe. Good. You're fine." Luke coached, trying to get Jess to breathe normally again.

"Luke?" Jess stared, still confused as to where he was.

"Yeah, kid. I'm right here." Luke answered softly.

"Good." Jess whispered so quietly, Luke thought he imagined it. Brown eyes closing, Jess slowly slipped back into sleep.

"You'll be okay." Luke said, mostly to himself. Glancing at his clock, Luke sighed. It read 4:16 am. He had to be up in 15 minutes. Luke quietly got himself ready, and made his way down to the diner. Jess was still sleeping soundly when Luke left.

* * *

"Luke, yoohoo!" Lorelai sang out as she sat down, armed with a coffee mug.

"What?" Luke replied shortly.

"Woah. What's with the 'tude?" Lorelai asked, mock offense written on her face.

"Nothing. I've just never noticed what a difference not getting 15 minutes of sleep does." Luke grumbled.

"Oh, Luke, did you have a lady friend last night?" Lorelai teased.

"Luke, two cups of coffee please." Rory cut in before her mother could say anything else.

"Coming right up." Luke said, turning to get the pot.

Jess stumbled down the stairs, hair freshly gelled.

"You're up early." Luke commented.

"Aren't I supposed to help the diner before school?"

"I thought you'd want to sleep in a little, cause of last night." Luke said with understanding eyes.

"I'm fine." Jess said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I just mean, I'd understand if-

" Luke. Don't. " Jess said with finality.

"Fine. Clean that table." Luke said, tossing him a rag roughly.

"Luuuke, I need coffee. Stick it in an IV if you want, just gimme." Lorelai whined femininely.

"Sorry." Luke apologized, pot of Lorelai's oxygen in hand.

"You can't do that to me. I need coffee to survive. I'd die without it. Me and coffee have been through everything. People have tried to separate us, but it can't be done. " Lorelai started on a long winded rant.

"Make sure she get's some sort of water today." Luke said, addressing Rory.

"Will do. Come on mom." Rory said, downing her own cup of coffee.

Luke shook his head. He'd never understand the need for coffee, but he really would never understand the need for 6 cups of coffee before breakfast.

"School." Jess uttered before tossing the rag back at Luke.

"Wait, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Luke, I promise we can hold hands and sing when I get back." Jess said dryly.

"I can't wait. Get to school." Luke said, matching his nephew's tone.

"I'm going." Jess said.

Rory smiled to the departing figure. Jess snuck a glance back at her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at the entire scene displayed before her.

"Rory, can I talk to a second?" Luke asked as he cleared their table.

"Sure Luke. Bye mom." Rory said, accepting the kiss on the cheek from Lorelai.

"Bye Hon "Lorelai said before leaving the diner.

"So Jess has been having trouble with school, and you're good at school, so I thought maybe you could, I don't know, tutor him?" Luke asked, trying to string together a sentence.

"Oh. Jess needs help?" Rory said in disbelief. The kid's smarter than she is.

"It would be doing me a huge favor." Luke said, practically begging her with his eyes.

"Sure, Luke. Whatever he needs." Rory said finally.

"Thanks Rory." Luke said, letting out a breath.

* * *

The apartment was unusually quiet when Luke came in for his break. Music wasn't trying to blow the roof off, and the smell of smoke wasn't the main odor in the room. Jess would be home in 15 minutes. Luke deduced. 15 minutes of something akin to peace.

The door opened and shut with a thud. Jess emerged, looking more perturbed than usual.

"That was graceful." Luke commented.

Jess said nothing as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

Luke crossed the distance between them and smacked the thing out of his hand. "Jess this is my house. I obviously can't control anything else you do, but you will not smoke in here." Luke said with calm authority.

"Whatever." Jess said, turning towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Luke asked, his calm demeanor fading.

"You said yourself, you can't control me Luke." Jess smirked.

"Fine, I don't care. Be back tonight, Rory's gonna be here." Luke said impatiently.

"Okay." Jess said.

"For some stupid reason, she wants to help you. She's a good kid, so don't ruin it." Luke said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jess said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

The diner had been empty for hours, night's darkness laced the town. Luke had gone to bed an hour before Rory and Jess started "working".

"Jess you know this." Rory said for the 5th time, pointing to her textbook.

Jess was doing everything in his power to not study.

"Let's go somewhere." Jess said suddenly.

"We can't. You're supposed to be studying. " Rory said, resisting a laugh at his antics.

"I'll do work when we get back. I'm hungry."

"Jess, we're in a diner. There's food here." Rory reminded.

"However, I don't see Ice cream." Jess said, making a show of looking around.

"Ice cream?"

"I need ice cream."

"You promise after, we study?" Rory relented.

"Cross my heart."

"Okay. You drive." Rory said, handing him her keys.

"As you wish." He said dramatically.

Rory rolled her eyes playfully and followed him to her car.

* * *

Luke woke with a start. Glancing around the room, Luke could plainly see Jess was nowhere to be seen. "Shit." He cursed. Luke went downstairs and saw two textbooks laying abandoned on a table. Running a tired hand over his face, Luke went to the phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart, he waited.

..."Hello?" The feminine voice answered.

"Lorelai, it's Luke."

* * *

"So what are your big aspirations?" Jess suddenly asked.

"I'm gonna be a journalist." Rory said proudly.

"A journalist huh?" Jess asked with interest.

"Yeah."

"I don't take you for the traveling type."

"Well, if I'm not a journalist, I don't know what I'll do. That's all I've been working for." Rory started to say, now nervous about the whole thing.

"Rory. I didn't mean to make you second guess yourself." Jess said with a gentleness few knew he possessed.

"I don't know now." Rory said quietly.

"Hey, you could do it. I know you can." Jess said with conviction.

"Well, so could you." Rory said suddenly.

"What?" Jess chuckled.

"You're smarter than anyone in school. If you focused on something for two seconds, you could really accomplish something great." Rory said.

Jess shrugged and said nothing.

"Alright, you've had your ice cream. Now homework." Rory said while Jess drove.

"You know I could go straight and head back...or I could turn right and we'd be on the highway." Jess said, tilting his head to eat his ice cream cone.

"Jess, we-

"You wanna go home?" Jess asked.

"No. Turn right." Rory replied.

"As you wish." Jess said again.

* * *

"I knew he would hurt her. I shouldn't have let her near him." Lorelai said angrily.

"We don't know anything yet. Calm down." Luke said, trying to placate the situation.

"Luke, my kid is missing. I get to freak out." Lorelai continued, fear lacing her voice.

"I know. Jess is out there too." Luke said.

"This is your fault. You brought him here!" Lorelai screamed at Luke.

"My fault? He's my nephew. What the hell was I supposed to do?" Luke yelled back.

"Not this."

"We can scream at each other later. Right now we have to find them." Luke said, getting into his truck.

"I'm coming with you." Lorelai said indignantly.

"I figured." Luke replied heatedly.

* * *

The sign shouldn't have caught Rory by surprise, but it did. "Jess, this is New York."

"Huh. I guess it is." Jess said in mock astonishment.

"Oh my God." Full realization of what they did hit Rory like a truck.


	4. Midnight escapades

**A.N. I'm once again shocked by all the views and feedback I've received. Thank you so much!**

 **I** **was anxious to get this chapter up, so I'm early on an update. This chapter may seem extreme, but I really got to thinking, what would Luke do? Obviously Jess won't be sent away, cause where's my story after that? Luke is an old fashioned guy, so that's where I went with this chapter. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter contains mild corporal punishment.**

Midnight was quickly approaching as two teenagers rolled into Manhattan.

"Jess, you're insane." Rory stated.

"Hey, I didn't hear you tell me to turn around at any point." Jess said defensively.

"Well, we shouldn't have done this." Rory said in a panic.

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes." Jess replied impatiently.

"We have to go back to Stars Hollow. My mom's going to kill me."

"No she won't. Luke and her will take turns killing me, but you? You're just a victim in my ploy. I stole your car against your will." Jess said, his usual sarcasm in place.

"Jess, this is just as much my fault as it is yours. Let's just go home." Rory said much gentler than before.

"I shouldn't even go back." Jess said quietly.

"What? Jess, Stars Hollow is your home. Luke is your family." Rory said, shocked by his words.

"I'm a burden to him. All I do is screw up. I don't even care if I screw up anymore." Jess said, all the sarcasm gone from his voice.

"I have to call my mom." Rory said hesitantly.

"I know." Jess responded, biting his lip.

Rory dialed the number on her cell phone quickly, so she wouldn't lose her nerve.

"Rory." Lorelai answered on the first ring.

"Mom. I have to tell you something." Rory said timidly.

"Where are you kid?" Lorelai asked, attempting to be calm.

..."Manhattan."

"Okay. Stay there. Luke and I are on our way." Lorelai said quickly.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai was holding her temper by a string.

"I'm sorry." Rory said sincerely.

"Just, uh stay where you are, and we'll figure it out later." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Rory said quietly, and hung up.

"God, what was I thinking?" Rory said to the void.

"Rory, it'll be okay." Jess attempted to soothe.

"I'm not go to New York randomly girl. I'm logical thinker, pro and con list before I make any sort of decision girl." Rory said.

* * *

"This isn't Rory. She doesn't do this." Lorelai fumed.

"I know." Luke agreed.

"Five minutes with Jess and they go to New York!? That kid has serious issues Luke." Lorelai raged. "Rory is a good kid. Nothing like her mother."

"We'll bring them home and sort it out then." Luke said, gripping the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

"You're angry too." Lorelai realized.

"Damn straight, I'm angry." Luke said, but didn't elaborate. The kid had too much of a brain to get away with something this stupid. Luke thought. He could play dumb in school all he wanted, but Jess was no idiot.

* * *

"There they are." Rory said, seeing a familiar pick up truck.

"Great." Jess sighed heavily.

Rory got out of the car first and was immediately met with an armful of Lorelai.

"Kid, you can't leave mommy like that." Lorelai said, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Rory said, clinging to Lorelai.

Luke looked at his own charge. Jess was suddenly very interested in his shoes, staring into the ground. He looked nervous, and the bravado he carried with him everywhere was no where to be seen. Not being able to resist, Luke pulled Jess into a small hug. Jess was stiff at first, but soon shyly returned the embrace. Pulling away, Luke soundly smacked the back of Jess's head.

Jess hissed in pain, but didn't protest.

Rory winced on his behalf.

"New York? Really?" Luke demanded in disbelief.

Jess shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said lamely.

"Come on hon. Time to go home." Lorelai said, wrapping an arm around Rory. Rory leaned tiredly against Lorelai.

Mother and daughter barely nodded in the direction of uncle and nephew before driving away.

"You should just leave me here." Jess said abruptly.

"What?" Luke stared at Jess as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

"I'm just a burden to you and we both know it." Jess said, daring Luke to disagree.

"I'm not leaving you here kid. So don't say it again." Luke said firmly.

Jess wisely said nothing for a change.

"Don't think for a second the whole New York conversation is over Jess." Luke said, bringing up Jess's chin to meet his eyes.

"I figured it wasn't." Jess said quietly.

"Okay. We've stood here in the cold long enough. Are you ready to go home?" Luke asked.

"Home." Jess parroted softly with a nod.

* * *

Luke unlocked the diner door and ushered Jess in front of him. Jess took a chair down from one of the tables and parked himself in it.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Rory are studying, when what? You get this bright idea to drive to Manhattan?" Luke started, attempting to piece together the night's events.

"It's dumb." Jess tried.

"Dumb or not, I had to drive to New York at midnight with an irate woman, just to drag two teenagers back here. Two teenagers who were supposed to stay downstairs. Did I mention my shock of waking up and seeing that my nephew was gone? Did it ever once occur to you, I might be worried Jess? Huh?"

Feeling guilt gnaw at him, Jess recounted what had happened. After explaining everything, Jess felt even more stupid.

So, what now?" Luke asked, mostly talking to himself.

"I told you to leave me there." Jess reminded. His tone hinted at a smirk.

"And I told you that would never happen and not to mention it again." Luke countered meaningfully.

After several minutes of silence, Luke spoke. "I can't let this go Jess."

"I know." Jess said, swallowing hard.

"Grounding you hasn't really worked, so I don't have a lot of options here kid." Luke said regretfully.

"I know." Jess said again.

"Okay, I don't want to do this here. Go upstairs." Luke instructed.

"Small favors." Jess mumbled, heading up to the loft.

Luke took the extra minute to think. He knew what Jess needed, but Luke desperately wished he didn't have to do it.

By the time Luke stepped inside the room, he had determined what to do. "Jess, front and center." Luke directed, sitting on one of the chairs.

Jess came over slowly, but otherwise did little to resist.

"I'm not sure this is the right way to handle this, but this is the way it's being handled. I know you know what you did was wrong, so I won't waste time telling you." Luke said before gripping Jess at the wrist and flipping him over his lap.

Jess had to work to keep still. It had been a while since he had let anyone touch him. As much as he denied it, Jess trusted Luke. Despite his position, he felt safe. Luke knew that if he didn't, neither one of them would be in this position.

Luke raised his hand and brought it down sharply. A couple seconds later, Luke doled out another swat at the same intensity. The rhythm of swats continued for twenty strikes. Stilling his hand, Luke patted Jess's back soothingly. Luke waited for Jess's breathing to steady before allowing him up. Jess stood awkwardly, sniffling slightly.

"I'm sorry." Jess said, refusing to make eye contact with Luke.

"It's forgiven and forgotten kid." Luke replied, yanking Jess into an embrace, gently cupping Jess's head. Hesitantly, Jess returned the hug.

"Get some sleep." Luke said gruffly.

Nodding, Jess immediately went to his bed. Luke glanced at the clock. Groaning inwardly, he tried to will the clock to be earlier than it was. Luke slipped into his own bed exhausted, but he knew he'd be up in an hour doing it all over again.

 **A.N. What did you think?! Post all thoughts in the review section. Rumor has it, I'll post faster if I get more reviews. Where to next? Post below!**


	5. What we do for family

**A.N. I'm re watching Gilmore girls for the umpteenth time, and I'm getting mad about season 6\7 all over again. Why did Luke have to have a kid? And what the hell were the writers thinking marrying Lorelai and Christopher. It's so wrong on so many levels.**

 **Anyway, let us go to a much happier time when Jess graced the streets of Stars Hollow, and our TV screens.**

 **By the way, if you don't like this story, you don't have to read it. Simple as that. Also this a story. It doesn't reflect real life, obviously certain things would never happen. But the beauty of writing, is that it can be whatever you decide it to be.**

 **This chapter ran pretty long. I couldn't stop mid sentence, so enjoy the length. Thanks again for reviewing! You guys have made writing this story all the more fun. I'll shut up for now. Welcome to Stars Hollow.**

The Gilmore home was uncharacteristically quiet. Lorelai had fallen asleep on the couch, watching Casa Blanca. Normally Lorelai would consider falling asleep during Casa Blanca a cardinal sin, but Last night's events had left her exhausted. Rory gently laid a blanket over her, and quietly tip toed out of the room. Passing the phone, Rory made a split decision.

..."Hello." Came the smooth, male tone after she had dialed the number.

..."Hi."

"Hey." A smile tugged at Jess's lips.

"How are things in the Gilmore house, post spontaneous adventures?"

"They're okay." Rory replied, settling on her bed.

"Is your mom still mad at you?" Jess asked.

"She was never that mad. Worried more than anything."

"So she didn't kill you." Jess said, amused.

"I just freaked out a little." Rory defended.

"Sure."

"How's Luke?"

"He's okay."

"What about you? Are you okay?" Rory asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Jess said dismissively.

"If you say so." Rory replied skeptically.

"Sorry 'bout New York Rory." Jess said sincerely.

"Hey, I went along with you." Rory reminded pointedly.

"I'm glad you did." Jess stated strongly.

"I am too." Rory admitted with a smile.

"You are?" Jess asked, raising his brow.

"I mean, going to New York wasn't the worst part of my day." Rory attempted casually.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So when are we gonna study again teach?" Jess asked coyly.

"You tell me, Dodger." Rory answered.

* * *

"Mom, it's been two days. Can we please eat at Luke's? Rory begged as mother and daughter walked through Stars Hollow.

"Hon, I'm not exactly thrilled with the two people inside at the moment." Lorelai said, her lower lip creating a pout.

"You forgave me easily enough, and Luke had nothing to do with this." Rory argued.

"You're my kid Rory. I wasn't happy with you either, but who else am I gonna watch The 2000 year old man, with?" Lorelai said good naturedly.

"Okay, so you need me to slam movies with you. What about Luke?"

"He asked you to tutor that kid." Lorelai said heatedly, as if it should have been obvious.

"That kid has a name mom."

"Right. I got one. Hoodlum. Oh wait, high school drop-out. The kid who drove my 17 year old daughter to New York-

"Mom!" Rory cut in, annoyed.

"Fine. We go into Luke's. But I don't want you talking to him."

"I thought we had a democracy going."

"We do. I thought maybe I'd try out the parenting thing."

"Color doesn't suit you." Rory said, shaking her head.

"Smart ass." Lorelai said with a smile.

"So, we're going in?" Rory asked one more time.

"I guess so." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Luke. Coffee." Lorelai said shortly as they came in.

Jess came over with the pot. "Hi." He gave Rory a half smile.

"Hi." Rory returned with a grin of her own.

"Jess." Lorelai said evenly.

"Ma'am." Jess said, matching her tone.

Lorelai rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Coffee?" Jess offered, already pouring.

"Please." Rory granted, attempting to relieve some tension from the moment.

"Lorelai." Luke stood behind the counter, gesturing for Lorelai to come over with a nod of his head.

"I'll be right back." Lorelai said, glaring at Jess.

Lorelai followed Luke into the store room.

"Not mad, huh?" Jess said low to Rory, as Lorelai walked away.

"Well, maybe a little." Rory confessed.

"You know, it did get a little cold when she walked in." Jess said, shivering.

"You Hush. She'll come around."

"Luke, stop okay!" Lorelai yelled for all to hear.

"She's coming around alright. Jess smirked. "Later Rory." He touched her shoulder briefly before leaving.

Rory jumped a little from the unexpected touch. Shrugging, the girl in plaid sipped her coffee, trying to distract herself from the shouting in the store room, and the dark haired boy who just went out the door.

* * *

"Luke, I swear to god if you don't do something with that kid... Lorelai said, shaking her head

"I have done something. " Luke said, raising his voice.

"Tell me Luke, what did you do?" Lorelai asked.

"That's between him and me. He did something wrong, I took care of it." Luke replied.

"Somehow you taking "care of it" isn't very comforting." Lorelai said condescendingly.

"And what exactly do you do when Rory needs parenting?" Luke shot back at her.

"Do not bring my kid into this. This is about Jess." Lorelai all but spat at him.

"And just what does the great Lorelai Gilmore think I should do?"

"Send him back. He doesn't belong here."

"I am not sending him back!" Luke shouted, the veins in his neck becoming visible.

Lorelai shrank back a little at his tone. He never yelled at her like that.

"Do what you want Luke." Lorelai sighed, grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

Luke didn't go after her. She had no idea what Jess had been through. Why he was here, what had happened to cause this.

* * *

Luke had just gotten off work and had headed upstairs to check his messages.

..."Hey big brother. Wow haven't said that in while. Listen, Jess being here isn't really working out anymore-

"He's your son, what the hell do you mean, he's not working out?" Luke said, stopping the message. Pressing play, he listened again.

"Look something happened. I need you. Call me when you can. Please big brother?"

"God Liz, what did you do this time?" Luke questioned, quickly packing a bag. He called Liz briefly to get her current address, and then left for New York in the same hour.

* * *

"Luke!" A tipsy Liz answered the door. She wrapped her arms around him In a hug.

"Liz." Luke said evenly. He accepted the hug, but was still confused as to why he was there. Liz, while not sober, was also not blackout drunk, so everything kinda seemed under control.

"Do you want something to drink?" Liz asked casually as Luke came in

"No. Thanks." Luke replied.

"Okay. Just me then." Liz said, getting a bottle of vodka down from a shelf.

"Liz?"

"Huh?" Liz answered absently.

"Where's Jess? What am I doing here?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. I guess I gotta." Liz said, sitting down.

"My guy, he had a little too much to drink one night. He was coming on to me forcefully, and Jess tried to stop it. Jack, that's his name, hurt him pretty bad, and well...

"Liz, where the hell is Jess?" Luke demanded.

Liz took a breath. "The hospital."

"What?" Luke glared at his sister.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to get out of hand this way." Liz blubbered.

"Save it. Where is he?" Luke asked, his temper rising dangerously high.

Liz gave him yet another address, and he once again left in a hurry.

* * *

Jess Mariano's room please." Luke said, still on edge.

"Are you family?" The clueless nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Name?"

"Luke Danes."

"So Liz Danes is your sister?"

"Yes. Can I see my nephew now?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Of course. One thing you should know sir. Liz Danes has been deemed an unfit mother to Jess Mariano by the state. We can't release him into her custody." The nurse said, flipping through a file.

About damn time. Luke thought. "So is he a ward of the state now?" Luke questioned.

"Unless you can stop that from happening Mr Danes." The nurse said, letting the sentence sink in.

"Please, just let me see my nephew." Luke pleaded now.

"Right in there." The nurse pointed to a door.

Jess was nowhere near the same kid Luke saw years ago. He had grown strong, his facial features went into hard lines. Even with his eyes closed, The kid looked tough. The boyfriend had done a number on him. Two black eyes, a swollen lip, bruising along his neck. Jess had been choked. Luke realized in horror. He had to work to keep his temper in check. All he wanted to do in that moment, was stick Jess on a bus to Stars Hollow, and beat the puss out of whoever did this to his kid.

Luke went down to the court house that day and was granted full custody. The case was open and shut. Liz was obviously not a fit guardian, and the state couldn't offer much to a 17 year old boy.

It had been decided that Luke would go home, while Jess recovered in the hospital. Three weeks later, Jess would take a bus to Stars Hollow, and Luke would become legal Guardian to the kid he hadn't even talked to in 7 years.

"Are you sure about this?" Lorelai had asked when Luke got back from New York.

"I have to be." Luke replied.

He's your Responsibility now Danes. Don't mess him up. Luke thought as he saw Jess get off the bus.

* * *

I'm not giving up on you kid." Luke said to the empty store room.

 **A.N. Okay, I told you guys no more flashbacks, buuut, this flashback was necessary. Let me know what you thought in the comments! Do you like the flashbacks or should I stick to real time? If you guys have ideas, let me know. Til next chapter...REVIEW**


	6. Haunted dreams

**Hello my people! With the holidays in full swing over in my house, I've been consumed in Christmas cheer. Baking cookies, braving the roads to buy presents, oh isn't Christmas time lovely? All that said, I'm finally posting. As always, thanks for the amazing reviews and encouragement. This story wouldn't last long without you guys. Shout out to Nancy for reviewing every chapter so far. Thanks Babe, it really makes my day.**

 **I'm heading to Arizona for a week right after Christmas, so chapter 7 may take some time to go up. Eat lots of food and spend time with family! Merry Christmas!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 _"_ _Liz, com_ _e on." J_ ess saw things starting to escalate. Liz's boy toy for the week was slipping off her sweater, leaving her in a low cut dress. Liz was already falling over herself from the countless drinks she had consumed.

 _"Not tonight. I'm tired."_ Liz had said.

" _Don't be a buzz kill sweet heart."_ The way he had said sweet heart, made Jess feel physically sick.

" _Come on man. She said no. Go home."_ Jess said, making his presence known.

 _"She's my whore, kid. She doesn't get a say, and neither do you."_

 _"Don't. Call. Her. That."_ Jess said, clenching his fists. He had chucked his even temper by the wayside years ago.

 _"Tough guy. Stay out of this."_ He said, shoving Jess away from him. He made meaningful tracks towards Liz.

" _Stay the hell away from her!"_ Jess yelled, attempting to pull the pimp off of his mom.

Standing fully, he seized Jess by the arm, and slammed him into the nearest wall. _"I thought I told you to stay out of this?"_ His tone made Jess's skin crawl. The pain he caused him however was normal.

 _"Get off of her!"_ Jess screamed when his assailant went back to Liz.

Jess had no time to think, as he was grabbed by the neck forcefully. Jess tried in vain to ward of his attacker, but to no avail.

" _Jack, you're killing him!"_ Liz screamed pitifully. The sound of her voice seemed to fade away, and Jess's vision turned to blackness.

* * *

For once, Jess didn't wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. He had never gone to sleep. His mind kept him awake this night. The same scene played over and over again in his dreams. In his thoughts. His every move reminded him of what happened. What he let happen to Liz.

"I couldn't stop it." Jess whispered.

Unbeknownst to Jess, Luke had been up most of the night, listening to his nephew toss and turn.

"Jess " Luke got out of his bed, finally making his wakefulness known.

"Luke. Uh, Sorry I woke you up. I'm going to sleep." Jess said, turning over in his bed.

"You didn't Jess. I know you can't sleep. Want to tell me why?" Luke asked, sitting on the side of Jess's bed.

"No." Jess said evenly.

"Too bad. Talk." Luke now ordered.

"I couldn't..uh, I couldn't stop it." Jess said, running a hand over his mouth.

"Stop what?" Luke asked, trying to understand.

"I wasn't strong enough." Came the shaky reply.

"Jess, what are you talking about?" Luke asked, looking at his nephew. Luke was concerned. Jess rarely showed this much emotion.

"I couldn't help Liz. It's all my fault." Jess said quietly.

The conversation came back to Luke. Liz's words. Jess's nightmares. All of it. "Jess, you did what you could. Some things just happen, and we can't do a thing about it." Luke said, placing a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jess spat. "My entire life hasn't exactly gone as planned."

"Jess, regardless of your life, what happened to your mom was not your fault, kid." Luke said, keeping their eyes locked.

Jess looked skeptically at Luke, but nodded anyway. The sooner he agreed with his uncle, the sooner the conversation would be over.

"Night kid." Luke said, patting Jess's shoulder.

"Night." Jess replied, getting back under his blankets. _"It's your fault, you fuck up."_ Projected into Jess's mind without prompting. Jess lay awake the rest of the night, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Mom, he'll let us in. You and Luke always end up working things out." Rory tried to reassure Lorelai. Rory and Lorelai had been going to Weston's for breakfast, for the last three days. When Rory had asked why they couldn't go to Luke's, Lorelai had changed the subject instantly.

"This was a bad one, kid. I don't think he wants to see me." Lorelai said, standing outside the diner.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating mom. I'm going in." Rory said.

"Wait! Get me a coffee." Lorelai begged.

"Fine. Luke won't buy it though." Rory smirked, going into the diner.

Lorelai made a move to follow her daughter, but refrained from opening the door.

"Hey Luke." Rory greeted.

"Hey. She's not coming in?" Luke deduced, watching Lorelai walk in circles around the diner.

"Give her time." Rory said. Glancing around the diner, she could plainly see one person not present.

Luke noticed and said, "He's upstairs."

"Rory nodded and headed up to the apartment. When she got to the allotted place, she knocked on the door impatiently.

Still wearing sweat pants and his sleep shirt, Jess went to the door. "What?" He asked, still fighting to stay awake.

"Luke needs help downstairs." Rory said, entering the room fully.

Rolling his eyes, Jess muttered, "come in."

"What are you even doing?" Rory asked, surveying the messy room.

"I was sleeping, but since Luke needs help, I'll be sure to get on that." Jess said dryly, grabbing a game controller and sitting on the couch.

"Get up." Rory said exasperated, pulling on Jess's arm.

"Hey! Rory stop." Jess protested as he was dragged not too gently down the stairs.

"You're very graceful." Luke commented when Jess tripped over a few steps.

"I was pushed." He accused.

Rory looked at him unapologetically. Luke smirked at his nephew and handed him a coffee pot.

Satisfied for the moment, Rory turned her attention towards Luke. "still hasn't come in huh?"

"Oh, she's come close. The last time she went as far as opening the door." Luke said, referring to Lorelai's current antics. As if on cue, Lorelai made her way inside.

"You made it." Rory said in a congratulatory tone.

"Got any coffee?" Lorelai asked Luke, sitting on a bar stool.

"Coming right up." Luke said with a slight smile. Communication had never been Luke and Lorelai's strong suit. They would have it out loudly, and in public, but they both had their way of forgiving the other silently. A flawed system, but it worked well enough for the diner owner and Inn manager.

"I see you've taken dress casual to heart." Lorelai said to Jess, who still sported bed head and sweat pants, thanks to Rory's impromptu visit.

"Hey, I left the bunny slippers at home." Jess said , his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aw, too bad. The kids would think it was Easter and follow you around " Lorelai said, feigning disappointment.

"There's always Christmas. I'll wear a red suit." Jess replied snarkily.

"Well, you're always so jolly, that just might work." Lorelai quipped.

"Jess, go change " Luke said, pointing a thumb in the desired direction.

"But won't my captor have something to say?" Jess asked, one eye brow popping up towards Rory.

"Oh my God. Go." Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Ahab." Jess sneered, jogging up the stairs.

Rolling her eyes once more, Rory focused on her breakfast. "Isn't he exasperating?" Rory turned towards Lorelai.

"Oh yeah, he's something to be desired." Lorelai agreed.

"He just drives me crazy. I hate him." Rory ranted.

"Just ignore him hon." Lorelai put forth.

"I can't do that. I see him everywhere, and he's always wearing that stupid smile." Rory raged.

"You sure you hate him?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Hon, the way you talk to him and about him, it almost seems like you like him." Lorelai said gently.

" I do not." Rory immediately denied. "I have to go to school."

"By Sweets." Lorelai said.

"Bye mom" Rory said absently.

* * *

Rory walked to the bus stop silently. I don't believe it, she thought. The aforementioned Jess had turned up next to her.

"Hey." Jess switched out his sweats for jeans and a tee shirt, with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. His dark mop was also properly arranged in all it's hair gel glory.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked flippantly.

"Last I checked, I live here." The boy shrugged.

"I didn't ask you to."

"Neither did I, but here I am." Jess said, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"I meant, what are you doing here? With me?" Rory asked.

"Why do you care so much, Gilmore?" Jess asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't." Rory claimed strongly.

"Fine. You don't." Jess amended.

"Well, you didn't answer my question." Rory stated, past the point of annoyance.

"Neither did you." Jess threw back, pointedly.

"I have to go, Jess." Rory said, pushing past him, towards the bus.

"Bye Gilmore." Jess flashed a closed lip smile.

Rory kept her back to him, but she had a smile plastered on her face as well.

* * *

Jess had gone to school for one reason, and one reason only. It would keep Luke off his back for the day. He immediately regretted his decision to go when he walked in. Stars Hollow high schoolers were some of the most annoying people on the planet to Jess. The day took an even worse turn during Lunch.

"Hey, wanna come over tonight?" Chuck Presby had just walked up to a sophomore girl.

"Not tonight Chuck " the girl turned away, but Chuck pressed on.

"Come on, baby." Chuck coaxed, getting uncomfortably close to her.

Jess knew all too well where this might be going, so he jogged over. "She said no. Beat it." Jess said firmly.

"This is none of your business. We're just having a conversation." Chuck said, now sharing the girl's air.

Jess moved quickly, pulling him away from the sophomore.

"What the hell man?" Chuck veered around to look at Jess.

"Don't. Touch. Her. Again." Jess said, his voice dangerously low.

"Don't tell me what to do Mariano." Chuck made a move to punch him, but Jess moved faster, connecting his fist with Chuck's jaw. Jess saw the girl, saw Liz and decided. "Not this time."


	7. Someone to care

**A.N I'm alive! Between vacation and being sick, posting a new chapter got put on the back burner. I'm still getting over being sick now. I've also been busy getting all the Christmas decorations back in their rightful bins and boxes.**

 **January is always kinda depressing no matter what, but I do hope this chapter brings a bit of joy to your hearts. Jess with all his attitude, and adorable bad boy vibes, always brings me joy.**

 **Regular posting schedules are being put into motion. I promise the next chapter will not take as long as this one did. Enjoy and review! If you have any ideas for our lovely stars hollow residents, I'm all ears. Thank you for all our feed back as always!**

Jess had read the expression; seeing red many times. Jess himself had felt the anger, but never had he felt so strongly, than in that moment. If anyone deserved his anger, it was Chuck Presby.

"Break it up!" The authoritative voice yanked Jess off of the bigger, but far more cowardly senior.

"What happened here?" Dean, the perfect "boy next door", asked calmly.

"Give it a rest, hall monitor." Jess said, still seething.

Dean came to his full height by standing straighter. Narrowing his eyes, he asked again. "What happened?"

"You're doing it again. That towering over me thing. Hasn't gotten old yet?" Jess said, breathing heavily.

"Actually no. Never gets old." Dean smirked.

"Get lost man. Don't wanna mess up your pretty hair." Jess said, making meaningful tracks towards Chuck again. Jess attempted to ignore Dean while fulfilling his vendetta with Chuck, but when the older boy came between them again, he was unavoidable.

"Alright! Enou- Dean started before Jess's fist collided harshly with his eye.

* * *

Luke's diner was packed in full capacity for the lunch rush. Miss Patty and Babette were yelling about some showbiz none sense, and Kirk was bugging Luke with his usual none sense.

"Are you sure this bread is 80% whole grain Luke? Tastes more like 75%." Kirk said, taking a concentrated bite of his sandwich.

"It's the same bread I always use Kirk. Eat it." Luke said, balancing some plates in his arms. In that same moment, the phone rang.

"Want me to get that Luke?" Kirk asked, already getting up.

"Don't even think about it." Luke ordered gruffly, somehow getting the phone under his ear.

"Hello."

..."He did what? Again?"

"No, I'll be right there." Luke said with a sigh.

"Can I be in charge while you're gone? Kirk asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not, Kirk." Luke said, making his way out of the diner. By the time he got outside, Kirk was aproned and taking someone's order. Shaking his head, Luke went across the street to the high school.

Luke arrived to see three boys sitting uneasily on a bench outside the Principal's office. Jess sat with a book in his hand, looking as bored and aloof as he always did. Dean looked extremely contrite, but was periodically sending Jess death glares. The third kid, Luke didn't recognize and paid little attention to.

"Mr. Danes. Please come in." Principal Merton invited, opening his door. Luke followed him in and the door was firmly shut again.

"How much trouble is he in?" Luke asked right away.

"Mr Danes, its not about that. This is about the fact that Jess has been in this school only a few months and causes trouble every day."

"Well, what did he do today?" Luke asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"He fought two students, and from what I understand, he started both fights." Principal Merton said grimly.

"Great." Luke sighed.

"I gave each student a two day suspension. Fighting isn't tolerated here." The Principal stated.

"So I can take him home?" Luke inquired as he got up.

"Sure. I'll see the hoodlum in two days." He said with a nod.

"Okay. Thanks." Luke said as he went to find his "hoodlum".

"Jess." Luke cocked his head in the direction of the door.

Wordlessly, Jess got up and put his book back in his pocket. Jess didn't have to look at his Uncle to know what he was thinking.

The pair was silent on their trek back to the diner, which wasn't out of the ordinary for the diner owner and his charge, but the town still took note of their quietness. Luke waited until him and Jess were inside the diner and upstairs before speaking.

"Another fight?" Was the only thing Luke thought to say.

Jess shrugged in response.

"Sit " Luke ordered, pointing to a chair.

"Luke is this gonna take long?" Jess asked passively, glancing at his watch.

"You got somewhere to be, wise guy?" Luke threw back with a raised brow.

Jess sighed loudly, "Guess not."

"Jess, I'm not in the mood for this today." Luke said, adjusting his trademark hat on his head.

"So you're saying if I got in trouble tomorrow, that would work better for you?" Jess asked dryly.

Luke reached around and smacked the back of his head in response.

"Geez." Jess said, wincing. "I was just asking."

"Don't play wounded Jess. " Luke said unapologetically.

"Tough crowd." Jess muttered.

Choosing to ignore that last remark, Luke said, "Not that'll it makes a difference to you, but you got suspended."

Only getting a shrug in return, Luke continued. "The nice principal who didn't expel you, also said you started the fights." Luke said, looking pointedly at Jess.

"There was only one fight."

"So Dean just "accidentally" got in the middle of it?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Yeah, he did." Jess replied.

"That makes sense." Luke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, that's what happened." Jess said, rolling his eyes.

"You're in no position for disrespect kid." Luke said, raising his voice ever so slightly.

Jess to his credit, kept silent.

"Do I even want to know what the fight was about?"

"You probably don't. Good point." Jess said, furrowing his brow in it's usual way.

"Jess." Luke started.

"Are we done?" Jess asked, getting up.

"No, we're not done." Luke said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"What do you want from me Luke?" Jess asked.

"The truth would be nice." Luke said.

"Hmm, we all want things we can't have." Jess said, putting on his jacket.

"And where are yoiu going?" Luke asked.

"Told me I can't smoke in here. I thought I'd do you a favor and leave." Jess said.

"You're not smoking here and you're not smoking outside." Luke crossed over to where Jess stood and took his pack of cigarettes. "Smoking of any kind is off the table."

"Luke, just ground me or whatever, so I can go." Jess said, now not having any idea what to do with his hands.

"Jess, sit down and tell me what the hell happened. I'm not playing here." Luke said, daring Jess to disobey him.

"Chuck was trying to get a girl to come home with him. She didn't want to, and he wasn't happy about it." Jess finally said.

"Did he hurt her?" Luke asked.

"Not with me there, he didn't." Jess said, a touch of arrogance in his tone.

"So, you were protecting her." Luke deduced.

"Didn't think I cared, right?" Jess asked.

"I know you care Jess." Luke stated.

Silence filled the room. Each person contemplating where caring put Jess the first time. Luke, still angry about the whole ordeal, and Jess, still wishing he was strong enough to save Liz.

"Okay, you're free to go." Luke spoke after a moment.

"Seriously?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. The diner needs a dishwasher." Luke smirked.

Suppressing a groan, Jess went down to the diner.

* * *

"Okay, so we need donuts for home, and I'll go to Doose's to get cookie dough." Lorelai stated, taking her last bite of cheese burger.

"Well balanced meal." Luke commented dryly, as he took their plates.

"I'll stay here and pay and then meet you at home." Rory suggested.

"Okay, see you there hon " Lorelai said, leaving for Doose's. Plan in motion, mother and daughter went about their separate tasks.

Rory went over to the front counter and leaned over it. "Hello?" Rory called impatiently.

Jess emerged from the kitchen. "You're in a good mood." He commented sarcastically.

"Just tell me my bill and I'll leave " Rory said, less than happy.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something? Kill a cat I'm unaware of?" Jess inquired haughtily.

"Forget it. Just get on with it." Rory said, impatiently.

"Fine." Jess said shortly.

"Fine." Rory responded, matching his tense tone.

"I didn't mean to hit your boyfriend." Jess suddenly said.

"I don't care. You don't owe him or me anything." Rory said.

"I wasn't fighting him."

"Then who were you fighting?" Rory came back with.

"I thought you didn't care." Jess said, raising his brow.

"Just for argument's sake then."

"Chuck Presby."

"He's a jerk." Rory conceded.

"I know." Jess replied.

"So you weren't fighting Dean?"

"Wasn't fighting Dean." Jess Confirmed.

"Good." Rory said with a smile.

"Did you want donuts?" Jess asked, already opening the lid.

"Yeah."

"Ever read Hemingway'?"

"I tried in 5th grade. He bore me to no end." Rory admitted.

"You hurt his feelings Gilmore. Give him another chance."

"I'll give Ernest another try if you read the Fountain Head." Rory smirked.

Jess clutched his chest in mock pain, "if I must."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Rory paid the bill.

"Come upstairs of you want Hemingway " Jess said, cocking his head in the direction of the stairs

Rory gladly followed him up.

"Hey Rory." Luke greeted as the teenagers went inside the apartment.

"Hey Luke." Rory returned.

"She wanted to borrow a book." Jess said in explanation.

"Right " Luke said cautiously.

"So, it's over here." Jess said, shuffling his feet.

Rory took note of his slight uneasiness, but was at a loss if the reason was because of her presence or because of Luke's

"Got it. To Have And Have Not." Jess said, presenting the thick book to Rory.

"I'll start it tonight." Rory promised.

"You owe me a book Gilmore." Jess reminded.

"Tomorrow." Was all Rory said as she left.

"Should I save the date?" Luke teased.

"Shut up." Jess said, sitting on his bed.

"I was just asking." Luke said, borrowing his nephew's tone.

"Huh." Was the only reply Jess gave, opening one of his books.

* * *

"Wow, the prodigal daughter returns." Lorelai said dramatically when she walked in the house.

"I wasn't gone that long." Rory said, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"You've been gone for hours. Rory, I don't even recognize you. You could be someone else that only looks like you, but how would I know for sure?" Lorelai started on a dramatic tangent.

"I brought donuts." Rory appeased, joining Lorelai on the couch.

"Oh, hi Rory. I've missed you." Lorelai smiled now.

"As have I mother of mine " Rory said, playing along.

"How is he?" Lorelai asked knowingly.

"He's fine." Rory said.

"Are you going to see Dean tonight?" Lorelai now asked.

"No, I'll see him tomorrow. Now, I just want to watch a movie with my mom."

"I love hearing that, but you're gonna have to choose kid." Lorelai

"Oh, mom, you know I like you better." Rory said teasingly.

"Not what I meant." Lorela said raising her eye brow.

"I know." Rory said quietly, turning on the movie.

Lorelai looked at Rory sympathetically and let the conversation drop for now.


	8. Salted Wounds

**A.N. Hello my people! I hope this chapter finds you well. I'm slowly but surely getting over the cold that came from hell. Thank you for all the continuous support with comments and views. I'm constantly overwhelmed by all of you. This story really would not exist without you guys. I'm sure a lot of you are going back to school soon, or are already back, so Good luck! School can be overwhelming at times, hell life can be overwhelming at times, so sit back and relax with Stars Hollow.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

December greeted Stars Hollow with a dusting of snow. The entire town had been blanketed in comforting, white snow flakes. The Danes/Mariano residence however, was anything but peaceful.

"I think you should stay here over break." Luke said abruptly, after dinner.

"So, she didn't call?" Jess asked Luke evenly.

"No, she did. Your mom wants you to come visit this Christmas. I told her, I didn't think it was a good idea." Luke rushed to explain.

"Right." Jess said quietly.

"You're doing okay here, Jess. I don't want you going back right now."

Jess silently applauded Luke for his efforts. His words almost sounded genuine. Jess knew his mom and Luke well enough to know, she didn't call. Luke probably hadn't even spoken to Liz in months. I'm not her problem anymore, so to hell with her son. Jess thought.

"I'll stay here." Jess agreed, between bites of apple pie.

"Okay. Uh, good. You're staying." Luke gave a half smile.

"I'm staying." Jess sighed.

"Are you okay with this?" Luke thought to ask next.

"I never get a choice." Jess shrugged, walking out the door.

"Great, Liz. You never call your brother, you never call your son." Luke said, speaking to the empty apartment.

* * *

"Mariano, live a little. Come to the party." The student tried to convince Jess who was sitting on a bench with a book in hand.

Jess scoffed at the irony of his words. The kid had no idea how much "living" he had done in New York.

"My brother's bringing a keg." Kyle said proudly.

"Good for him." Jess said, rolling his eyes.

"Just come. Have a drink. Leave the books at home." Kyle said, thumping Jess in the chest good naturedly.

"You got it." Jess said, opening his book again.

The teenager took his words at face value, and left Jess alone.

"Horny teenagers in close proximity. My favorite." Jess sighed. But they have beer, he realized as an after thought.

* * *

"It's a party?" Luke asked Jess, who had told him about the gathering.

"It's a Stars Hollow party." Jess felt the need to correct.

"You've never had Miss Patty's founder's day punch if you think all Stars Hollow parties are harmless." Luke said, a hint if a smile in his voice.

"It's at Kyle's house." Jess supplied now.

"Okay. Fine, you can go." Luke relented.

"Music to my ears." Jess said, sarcastically.

"But you will not drink or smoke. You will not be in any compromising situations with a girl." Luke listed.

"Really, Luke? Compromising situations?" Jess smirked.

"Anything that'll make the Reverend frown in disapproval is not permitted."

"Sure, Uncle Luke." Jess said, pursing his lips together.

Luke was confident that Jess hadn't listened to a word he had said.

"Just be smart, Jess." Luke said.

"Don't do anything you would do. Got it." Jess said.

Luke reached around and smacked the back of Jess's head lightly. "Watch it."

"Don't you trust me?" Jess asked impishly.

"Not in the least." Luke responded lightly, but there was truth to his words.

* * *

Jess walked into the house party already regretting his decision to go. Stars Hollow High students filled the entirety of Kyle's house. For a minute, Jess scanned the room for Rory, but then realized, the straight laced book worm, wouldn't be caught dead at a party like this. Jess wasn't even quite sure how he ended up there.

"You made it man." Kyle said in a congratulatory tone, holding a red solo cup that probably wasn't his first of the night.

"Yep." Jess said shortly, already bored.

Wandering into the kitchen, Jess filled a cup with the dark substance for himself.

The party blurred together for Jess. Half the room flying higher than a kite, and the other half, drunk off their asses. Teenagers making out filled the room, and every bedroom in the house, was no doubt occupied.

Keeping his distance from the rest of the group, Jess secluded himself outside. He briefly checked his pockets for a pack of camels, but remembered Luke had confiscated his last pack. Jess looked down at the beverage in his hand, and exhaled through his nostrils.

 _"Your mom does care Jess"._ Jess downed the contents in his cup with one gulp.

 _"Go outside Jess."_ Another glassful.

 _"I know you care."_ Jess filled his cup again.

" _Your mom wanted you to come. I told her it wasn't a good idea."_

 _"_ Yeah, right." Jess scoffed, taking another sip.

" _You're a waste of space."_

 _"Only good for one thing, just like your mom."_

 _"She's my whore kid."_

 _"Get off her!"_

 _"Never get a choice."_

" _Fuck up."_

Jess drank more with every thought. Finally looking up from his mind's eye, Jess stopped hearing noise from the inside of the house. Everyone's home by now. The town was completely dead. Jess had never been in a place that closed it's streets as early as this cracked town, and even though he had been there for a while, he still wasn't used to it's strange habits.

Steadying himself as best he could in his current state, he left the house and stumbled home. How he found his way back was a miracle in and of itself.

Jess staggered into Luke's apartment at close to 3 am. If Jess was sober, he would have seen Luke standing there with folded arms, ready to throttle the kid in front of him. As it was, Jess wasn't thinking clearly at all.

"Hey Luuuuke." Jess slurred. Luke didn't have to ask Jess to know he was drunk. Between his slowed speech, fumbling around, and dilated pupils,, the writing was on the wall.

Luke went over to Jess immediately and had to steady him as he wobbled forward.

"You're plastered." Luke stated angrily.

"It's fiine, Luke. I'm good." Jess said, tilting again.

"Jess, go to bed. I can't do this right now." Luke decided.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke." Jess said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Jess, what the hell?! Your mom's a drunk. Do you want to become just like her?! Luke yelled now, deciding it was the time and place.

"As opposed to becoming just like you?" Jess shot back.

"You're gonna end up like her, you know. Better yet, you're gonna end up like your dad. Knock up some girl and leave just like that."

"Shut up!" Jess screamed.

"No. Jess, I keep trying to get you to care and you just don't. I'm just waiting for the day you come home in the back of a police car, or In a body bag. It could go either way at this point." Luke said, less than a foot away from Jess.

"Caring about people gets you nowhere. I keep telling you to stop, but you just keep trying to fix me. You can't! Don't you get that?!" Jess screamed again, the veins in his neck popping out.

"I'm done trying. Go to bed, or go back to New York. Makes zero difference to me." Luke said, breathing heavily.

Jess blinked. Luke wanted him gone. _"How did you fuck this up too?"_ Jess attempted to move from his spot, but the room tilted and swirled around him. The countless drinks Jess had consumed, were taking their toll on him.

Sighing, Luke put an arm around Jess for support and put him none too gently into his bed. However mad he was, Luke couldn't just leave the kid to fend for himself.

Luke scrubbed a tired hand over his face, threw on his jacket and left his drunk nephew to sleep off the alcohol.

Once he got outside, he grabbed his cellphone, and started dialing a number.

"Pick up, you stupid woman." Luke demanded.

..."we're sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected." Came the automated voice message.

"You ruined him. You were never there for your son, and all he knows is your drunken stupidity! You screwed up, and made me have to fix him, but I don't know how to fix this, Liz. You didn't even call about him spending his break with you. He needs you. God knows why, but he needs his mom. God dammit Liz!" Closing his flip phone angrily, Luke slammed his fist into the nearest wall.


	9. A matter of forgiveness and trust

**A.N. Hi my fic Family! This chapter took a long time to write, but I've left you with a nice long chapter to tide you over til the next one. I just got a new job, so I honestly don't know how often I can post, but rest assured, I will post. The amount of favorites and follows I've gotten for the last chapter is insane! I'm continuously shocked over how many people read this. You all truly make my day, so I'm gonna try to make yours!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Luke had gotten very little sleep the night before. Jess was up off and on, and Luke had helped him get back to bad every time. Even if Jess slept the entire night, Luke still would've been awake. He still felt immense anger when thinking about Jess and Liz, but he also felt guilty about the whole thing.

"Luke, are you okay?" Lorelai had asked after asking for coffee for the 5th time. She gently laid a hand over his arm, and looked at him worriedly.

"Sure. I gotta take care of something." Luke replied, putting down the pot he held.

"You sure you're fine?" Lorelai asked again.

"Ceasar, cover for me." Luke said, ignoring Lorelai's question. He quickly made his way up the stairs to deal with a hangover.

"I don't think he's fine " Lorelai said, leaning in to talk to Rory.

Rory played with the bracelet on her wrist absently.

"Still haven't seen him?" Lorelai asked gently.

"No." Rory sighed. She was more concerned she hadn't seen a certain other boy, with gelled hair and a book in his back pocket.

Lorelai glanced out the diner window to see Dean walking into Doose's. Poor guy. She thought, sipping her coffee.

* * *

Jess woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows. Cursing under his breath, he pulled his pillow over his face.

"Rise and shine." Luke said, while removing the pillow and tossing it out of Jess's reach.

"Ugh." Jess mumbled, turning his entire body, so he was face down on his bed.

"I got the aspirin. Got the water. Guess who's going to school?" Luke said, handing a glass to Jess.

"You're cruel." Jess accused, sitting up.

"And you're hungover." Luke tossed back, unapologetically.

Rolling his eyes, Jess took the offered pill.

"Jess, you don't get to have an attitude about this. You're 17 and you came home drunk!" Luke exclaimed.

"God, volume." Jess winced, a hand going to his head.

"How much did you drink last night?" Luke wanted to know, observing his movements.

"Um...a lot." Jess said.

"Very articulate." Luke said, amused.

"Lay off." Jess groaned, attempting to get out of bed.

"You okay to go to school?" A concerned Luke asked.

"I thought you said I had to." Jess said, now standing.

"Since when do you listen to me?" Luke questioned.

"Since you were the guy to help his idiot nephew throw up all night." Jess replied, looking down.

"It was fine, Jess. Don't worry about that." Luke said, putting a hand on Jess shoulder.

"It's not fine, but whatever." Jess said quietly.

"Let's get some food in you." Luke said, staying by Jess's side in case he needed him.

"Luke, I'm fine." Jess said, shrugging him off.

"If you say so, kid. What do you want to eat?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"What are you doing? Guy comes home drunk and it's suddenly an after school special?" Jess clipped, annoyed at Luke's doting.

"You don't want me around? Fine." Luke said gruffly.

Jess, with some effort, got up from his chair. "I'm going to school." He said, keeping his distance from Luke.

"Okay, we're talking about this in detail later." Luke said meaningfully.

 _Won't get the chance._ "Sure thing." Jess replied, dryly.

* * *

Jess sat quietly by the bus stop, his signature book in hand.

"What are you doing here?" A curious voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Rory was standing in front of him in her plaid uniform. Her worn backpack hung neatly over her shoulders.

"Gonna visit my mom for a day." Jess lied smoothly. It wasn't a complete lie, and Jess had gotten along quite well telling half truths most of his life.

"Oh." Rory said, the disappointment clear in her voice.

"Why? Can't get along without me for a day?" Jess smirked.

"You wish." Rory said, punching him lightly in the arm.

Jess winced dramatically, and shot Rory playful, wounded eyes.

The bus pulled to the curb at that moment, and Rory had no time to respond to him. The bus was crowded, so Rory and Jess could only find seats in th back. The ride was quiet and though they had ample opportunity, Rory and Jess didn't say a word to each other.

After a half hour, the bus stopped. "This is me." Rory said suddenly, standing up from her seat.

"Guess so." Jess replied.

"You're really coming back?" Rory asked, concern more than evident in her voice.

"I have to. You'd miss my charming personality too much." Jess said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Rory said, "Oh god. See you at home, Jess "

"Bye, Gilmore." Jess said quietly to her retreating back.

Sitting back in his seat, Jess closed his eyes painfully. Without the distraction of Rory, the headache he had ignored was now back full force.

* * *

Luke had been mentally kicking himself all day. Why did he have to bring Liz or Jimmy into any of this? Yelling in a voicemail that would never be delivered was one thing, but talking to Jess like that? He had no right. The kid had been through enough without adding, "my uncle hates me" to the list. Luke also had to take into account the fact that his 17 year old nephew was drinking. He had no doubt as to what his dad would've done and did do when Luke was caught at a similar age. More than anything else, Luke knew Jess needed reassurance from him. Everything else had to wait. He considered taking Jess out of school and settling it right then, but Luke decided his education was more important. Jess would be home soon enough either way, Luke knew.

The diner had it's usual rush around lunch time, and died down again until the dinner rush started at 4:00. Luke didn't have time to wonder where his nephew was, until he spotted the Gilmore duo. Mother and daughter were chatting lively about some event that transpired that day.

"Hey, have you two seen Jess wandering around?" Luke asked, after getting their orders.

"I thought he was visiting his mom." Rory said in surprise.

"What?" Luke asked, temper rising at the mention of his sister.

Rory looked unsure now, but still said, "I saw him on the bus, on my way to school."

Lorelai looked at Luke questioningly. Though she didn't know much about the New York situation, she knew enough to know Luke didn't want Jess there.

"Well, shit." Luke said under his breath as he left their table.

"Caesar, you're closing tonight." Luke said, before grabbing his keys and coat and walking out the door.

"You saw him today?" Lorelai asked Rory again.

"Yeah, kinda. I thought it was weird, but he said he'd be back." Rory offered as an explanation.

"I don't think Luke had a clue." Lorelai said.

"I didn't know." Rory said, guilty.

"Its okay hun. Maybe it's for the best that he's gone." Lorelai said in an attempt to comfort Rory.

"Maybe." Rory replied, but didn't sound convinced.

* * *

For the second time in so many weeks, Luke found himself taking an impromptu drive to New York, to drag back his wayward nephew. Luke could only pray, that Jess had sense enough not to go back to Liz's. Half of him wasn't all that surprised with this turn of events. Jess was sensitive, even though he claimed he wasn't, and Luke had hurt him with his words, which in Jess's opinion was worse than a beating or his uncle's method of correction.

Luke continued to mentally chastise himself the entire drive to New York. It continued when he got there, and he begged whoever was listening for Jess not to be with his mom. Luke started there anyway, and didn't know whether to be relieved or worried that no one was living in that apartment anymore. Night had fallen when Luke finally spotted Jess, contentedly reading on a bench, in Washington Square park. His head was down, but his gaze was sharp, as he observed the people around him.

"Where were you gonna sleep tonight?" Luke asked, coming up behind him, resisting the urge to smack him right there and then.

Jess started at the presence of his uncle, but recovered quickly. "Hadn't gotten that far yet." Jess shrugged.

"Not at Liz's?" Luke said more than asked.

"Not at Liz's." Jess echoed quietly.

Luke drew in a breath, and then joined his nephew on the bench. Clasping his hands together, Luke waited for Jess to say something, or for something brilliant to come out of his own mouth. Neither happened.

"Why'd you come?" Jess finally spoke.

"Seriously?" Luke looked at him disbelievingly. "Jess whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me, kid. I haven't sent you back before, so why the hell would I do it now?"

"I don't know." Jess tried.

"You're a smart kid, Jess. Obviously you do know." Luke shot down, pointedly.

"Last night.." Jess started slowly. "You said I should go back." Jess admitted, his hands shaking nervously.

Shock and guilt slapped Luke in the face. He looked sympathetically at the seemingly very small boy next to him. "Jess, " Luke tapped his chin gently to get his eyes up. "I'm sorry. I was angry last night, but I didn't mean any if it. You're stuck with me." Luke said again, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry...for coming back drunk last night." Jess said, keeping his gaze low to the ground.

"Me too, kid. It scared me to see you like that. I don't want you throwing your life away." Luke started.

"You call this a life?!" Jess all but spat the words.

"Jess!" Luke cut in sharply, forcing Jess to look at him. "Regardless of who you came from or who you are now, you're in charge of the guy you're gonna be."

"What if the guy I am now is the only guy I'll ever be?" Jess challenged softly.

"That's your choice. Jess you're the smartest kid I've ever met. You have a good head on your shoulders, when you decide to use it." Luke knocked lightly on Jess's head with that statement. "You're not gonna turn into her." Luke said, still keeping their eyes locked.

Jess twiddled his fingers silently, not knowing how to reply.

Luke noticed, and zeroed on the black soot on Jess's finger tips. "Give them to me." He commanded, holding out his hand. Jess begrudgingly took the pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, and deposited them into Luke's hand.

"Smoking and drinking. What am I gonna do with you, kid?" Luke asked to no one in particular as he got up from the bench.

Jess followed suit, and jammed his hands into his pocket, trying to look busy.

"Are you ready to go home, Jess?" Luke reiterated, placing a protective arm around Jess to punctuate his statement.

Jess nodded slowly, surprised at the unexpected touch that wasn't a smack. Deciding he didn't mind the paternal show of affection, Jess made no move to step away from Luke.

* * *

Jess found himself in the unfortunate position of knowing he screwed up and that consequences were coming, for the second time since living with Luke. He had to sit through silence on the way home, which he normally didn't mind, but Luke was going to light into him, and Jess wished he'd just do it already. Even after getting back to the apartment, Luke had been quiet. Jess sat down on a kitchen chair, knowing that the night was far from over and a lecture was coming.

"Okay, so putting aside the fact that you moved to New York for the day without a word, and skipped school, you came home a drunk mess last night. You endangered my custody of you, you lied to me about drinking and you endangered yourself by drinking so much and stumbling home. Anything could've happened to you!" Luke said, sitting across from Jess with arms folded over his chest.

Jess scoffed at that last part. Stars Hollow was anything but dangerous. Luke reached over and smacked him in the back of his head for that. Jess had quickly learned that pointing himself in danger and making light of it was the quickest way to get a smack from Luke. "You need to take this seriously, Jess. Alcohol poisoning is no joke." Luke said more gently this time.

Jess gave a nod as Luke's words began to sink in.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Luke asked.

Jess offered another nod.

"I need a verbal answer, kid." Luke prompted, tapping Jess's knee.

"I understand." Jess said quietly.

"Good." Luke responded.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Jess said, his eyes locked on the ground.

"I forgive you, Jess, but I need to make sure this doesn't happen again. The days of doing whatever you want without repercussions are long over, nephew." Luke said, regretfully.

Jess bit his lip, but still managed to give a shaky nod.

"Do you trust me?" Luke asked, peering into Jess's brown eyes.

"Yeah." Jess confirmed in a small voice as he stood up.

"Lose the jeans.' Luke said next, even though he hated it.

Jess wordlessly stepped out of his jeans, keeping his head down the entire time. Without being directed, Jess walked back over to Luke. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, Luke took hold of Jess's hand. At the trembling that ensued next, Luke stopped. " Jess, you know I'd never actually hurt you right?" Luke asked carefully.

"I know." Jess said, swiping at his suddenly running nose. "I trust you, Luke. But, I'm scared." Jess admitted, wishing he could take the words back as soon as he said them.

"Hey, it's okay." Luke said, closing the distance between them. "I got you." He said, drawing Jess into a hug. Jess hated himself at that moment for liking the comfort he was offered. God, he hadn't even been spanked yet, and he was about to cry.

"Jess, if this is too much, I won't do it." Luke said, pulling away so he could look into Jess's eyes.

"I'm okay. I trust you." Jess said truthfully, for the first time that night.

Nodding, Luke sat down, and pulled Jess over his lap. Luke wanted it done as soon as possible, so he started raining a volley of smacks down on Jess's boxer clad backside. Luke wasn't counting on a number, he was going for a result he believed Jess needed. It took a while, but after a minute, Luke heard it. A slight sniffle, and a hitched breath left Jess. Luke ended it with five more smacks on his thighs, and started rubbing soothing circles on the quaking back in front of him.

Jess eventually got up from Luke's lap, and Luke stood with him. Not being able to resist the sniffling kid in front of him, Luke yanked Jess into another embrace. Jess cried silently into Luke's shirt as Luke stroked the back of his head.

"You okay?" Luke asked after another minute.

"Always." Jess said, usual smirk in place.

"Go to bed." Luke directed with a smile.

Jess nodded, heading to his bed, sleepily .

"No more beer." Luke called after him.

"Yes sir." Jess said, surprising both himself and Luke. Truth be told, after the fire Luke lit in his ass, Jess didn't think he'd be touching alcohol for a very long time.

Luke collapsed into his own bed, thoroughly spent after the events of both days. Seeing Jess curled up in his sheets, Luke couldn't help thinking that maybe Liz hadn't ruined him. He'd be just fine, was Luke's final thought before drifting off into a much needed slumber.

 **A.N. what did you think of this chapter?! I'd love to hear any and all feedback. Also, do you guys want to see a chapter/scene about a young, mischievous Luke? I have a few ideas so let me know! See you all for chapter 10!**


	10. The lies we tell ourselves

**Hey** **guys! I hope you're all doing well! Sorry it's been a long minute since my last chapter. I was** **hit with a bad case of responsibility and an even worse case of writers block. But I'm back and Jess's story will continue. We still have to get this kid through high school and maybe even college, who's to know? Thank you guys for all the support as always. Your feedback and follows mean so much to me. Enjoy this next chapter and review!**

 **If y'all have any ideas for upcoming chapters, pm me or leave a comment!**

"Are you actually going to school today?" Luke asked his nephew in mock wonder, the next morning when he saw Jess putting a text book in his back pack.

"Don't get excited. I'm not going for you." Jess brushed off.

"I don't care who you go for, as long as you're going, kid." Luke responded, an unusual smile hinted at his lips.

"Oh great, are we gonna hold hands and sing now?" Jess asked, derisively.

"I think that was last night." Luke smirked.

Jess responded by flinging a pillow at Luke's unsuspecting head.

* * *

Rory was more than a little relieved when she saw a brunette boy, coming down the stairs of Luke's diner that morning.

"Guess he had some more things to mess up before he could leave." Lorelai said, casually sipping her coffee.

Rory ignored her mother for once and went over to Jess.

"Where did you run off to yesterday?" Rory asked, putting a hand on Jess's arm.

Jess gazed downward and picked at his thumbnail. "I told you I was uh, visiting my mom."

Rory looked at him Skeptically, but still nodded her head in understanding."Is she okay?"

"Sure." Jess replied shortly.

"Jess, are you okay?" Rory asked, taking note of Jess's discomfort. concern was more than evident in her voice.

"I'll live." Jess shrugged.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Rory, you need to stop caring about me, I'm not a good guy." Jess said.

"Jess, you're a better person than anyone gives you credit for. I know that much." Rory replied with confidence, taking a step closer to him.

Jess chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. "And you give me too much credit."

" maybe that's true, but it's because I believe in you, Jess. " Rory said softly.

"Then stop Rory. Just stop." Jess said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away from the stricken girl.

"Well, guess I was right." Lorelai said, looking at Rory out of the corner of her eye.

Rory let out a sigh of annoyance at both Jess and Lorelai, and walked out of the establishment silently.

* * *

"Is it just me, or was that girl pissed?" Luke asked Lorelai, as he poured another cup of coffee for her.

"It's your nephew's fault. He's making her question everything. I don't know what she sees in him though." Lorelai said.

"Rory would be good for Jess." Luke said, a wide grin forming at the possibility.

"Rory is a perfect, sweet kid. Jess is the guy you warn your kids about." Lorelai said, as usual she didn't filter her words.

"Jess is my nephew. He has his issues, but he can be a good kid if he wants to be." Luke found himself defending Jess.

"I won't let him ruin her." Lorelai said, unmoved.

"Do you have that little faith in your daughter?" Luke asked now.

Lorelai became uncharacteristically silent from his words.

* * *

"Hey, you." A sweet voice said behind Rory , as she was walking along the paved street.

Rory turned with a smile,"Dean, She greeted happily.

The tall boy took Rory's hand in his much larger one and gave her a special smile of his own.

"I've missed you."

"Me too. " Rory said a bit absently.

Dean moved closer to the girl and gently placed his hands on her waist. He leaned in for a kiss next. Rory didn't immediately return his gesture, but when she glanced over Dean's shoulder and saw a dark haired boy with a book in his back pocket, watching her, she threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him deeply, obviously trying to get a reaction from Jess.

Jess shook his head and walked away when he saw Rory across the street with her lap dog. A look of hurt flashed across his face, but he quickly schooled his features and had the same "devil may care" look on his face, he always did.

Rory broke the kiss and immediately looked for her dodger, but he was nowhere in sight.

Dean noticed her lack of attention and asked, "Rory is everything okay?"

"Uh huh." She answered, gazing up at him so he wouldn't worry.

"Okay then. I gotta get to class." Dean said, brushing his lips briefly over Rory's.

Rory had every intention of catching the bus and going to her own classes, but her curiosity took over her good sense, as was becoming her habit lately.

* * *

The December month was cold, but the snow had subsided for the time being. Jess fished out a lighter and cigarette to combat the chill air, as well as to combat his own thoughts, and calm his anxiety. Luke would be furious at him for smoking...again, but Jess had a habit of disappointing the people he cared about most. Jess had the thought, "I'm never gonna be good enough so why try," going through his head, when he saw a very surprising figure coming towards him.

"Gilmore, are you really cutting class? I might need to take a picture to prove it." Jess said with a smirk.

"I just needed to see if you were okay." Rory said, ignoring his other comment completely.

"You seemed to care a whole lot about how I felt when you were sucking face with Dean." Jess accused, popping the cigarette between his teeth.

"He's my boyfriend." Rory shrugged.

"God knows why." Jess mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked in confusion.

"You're kidding, right? Jess looked at Rory incredulously. "You're incredibly smart Rory, and you want to go to Harvard straight out of high school. Dean will end up in community college at best. I don't see why you waste time with him." Jess stated, his temper as usual was spiraling.

"So who should I be with Jess?" Rory asked, her own eyes alight with anger.

"The way you treat Dean, I'm scared for the next guy you tug along." Jess said, matter of factly.

"Don't hold anything back, Jess." Rory said, contempt and sarcasm dripping heavily in her words.

"I already told you I'm a bad guy Rory. Yet you keep expecting more from me." Jess shrugged, blowing out a long puff of smoke.

"You're an idiot, Jess." Rory said quietly, walking away.

Jess's arrogance deflated at that, and he was once again alone with his own mind. He pulled out a second cancer stick, as his uncle calls them, when the first one burned down to the stub.

"Jess!" Came the impatient call of his name. Jess looked up at Luke, expecting anything at that point.

"I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say this, but you are quitting your little habit." Luke said far more calmly than Jess would've blamed him for. Luke fixed Jess with a look until the teen took the nicotine out of his mouth.

"So what happened to school?" Luke asked next.

"It's still there." Jess shrugged.

"Wise ass. I meant, why aren't you there?" Luke questioned, giving Jess a sharp look.

"You disapprove of me fighting." Jess replied simply.

"Jess, what are you talking about?" Luke asked, attempting to understand.

"The next time I see Dean, I'm knocking him out", Jess stated casually. "I figured, it's better I don't see him."

Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the teen. He yanked Jess up from where he sat and said, "you're going to graduate. I don't care about Dean. Someone as smart as you has no excuse, unless of course that smart kid doesn't show up to his classes." Luke glared pointedly.

"It's all the same stuff anyway. I know it backwards and forwards. I don't actually need to go." Jess said, contempt lacing his every word.

"Then maybe you can help the other students." Luke suggested sarcastically, unmoved by Jess's words. "Go." He directed next, turning Jess in the designated direction.

"Don't come cryin' to me when the boy next door comes home with a black eye," Jess smirked, "again."

"Don't come crying to me when Rory finds out." Luke countered after him.

"I couldn't care less about what she thinks." Jess scoffed.

"Right." Luke said in disbelief.

"Jess, did something happen?" Luke asked after the departing figure.

"No. Nothing ever happens." Jess threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Teenagers." Luke muttered with a shake of his head.

* * *

"So you skipped school?" Lorelai asked carefully after Rory got home.

"I missed first and second period. " Rory clarified.

"Hun, why?" Lorelai questioned, even though she was quite sure of the answer.

"I went to the bridge, but I'm done doing that. I have a boyfriend and I'm an honor student. I just forgot for a second there." Rory spoke, trying to convince herself that her words were true.

"Did something happen?" A concerned Lorelai asked.

"I just realized what I really wanted, and it's Dean."

"No more Jess?"

"No more Jess. " Rory confirmed with a shake of her head.


	11. Back to the old normal

**Alright guys, I'm back. Life has been pretty far down the insane spectrum. I've been across the country, I moved, had a birthday and said goodbye to my dog. But here we are back to Jess. I'm not gonna lie, inspiration for this story has been hard. It's been a year since I started this thing though and I'm not planning on stopping any time soon. Chapters may be inconsistent for a time, but as long as I have readers, I'll be writing. I hope all of you guys are doing well.**

 **On the plus side of things, school is almost done! I know I'm happy to do finals and then be done for a bit. And with the end of school, comes christmas, and who doesn't love christmas? Okay guys, please enjoy and review!**

Rory bit her lip as she knocked on a familiar door. She wasn't sure what would greet her on the other end. Dean might still be mad at her, and Rory wasn't even quite sure if he should open the door for her.

Dean finally answered, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. Smiling widely, he said, "so you do still remember how to get here."

"I remember." Rory all but whispered.

Dean wanted to be mad at her, but games aside, he was just happy she was back.

"I have some pie in the kitchen, if you're interested?" Dean asked, trying to make this whole thing less awkward.

"Sure!" Rory said, perhaps a little too eager.

Chuckling, Dean grabbed her hand, and said, "please come inside."

Rory obliged gratefully.

Rory did her best to not go into the diner before school, but Lorelai was a creature of habit, and nothing would stop her from getting a "Luke's" cup of coffee.  
"Mom, do we have to go in?"

"I thought you said nothing happened?" Lorelai said pointedly.

"Things are good with Dean again, I don't want to mess it up." Rory said.

"Okay, let's go to Weston's." Lorelai said, taking pity on her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Rory said in relief.

"Solidarity sister." Lorelai said, putting an arm around Rory.

Luke was all too aware of his two favorite customers passing the diner door. He looked from Rory to Jess and got his answer. "Okay, what did you do?" Luke asked, taking the pot of coffee out of his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Jess tried to brush him off as he grabbed a rag.

"Jess, I'm not in a fight with Lorelai, which means you did something."

"You don't think that maybe they just wanted a different cup of coffee today?"Jess asked, condescendingly.

"Somehow, I don't think that's what it is." Luke replied, mirroring his nephew's attitude.

"Whatever, I didn't do a thing." Jess shrugged, passively.

"Yeah, you never do." Like shook his head.

 _Rory made her choice._ Jess thought quietly.

"Make sure you grab breakfast before school, Jess." Luke gave him a pointed look.

"Sure." Jess appeased by grabbing a bagel before he went out the door. Luke had been taking note on the fact that Jess was losing his muscle mass and some of his shirts were beginning to hang loosely on him.

Jess was still holding the bagel as he walked to school. He deposited it into the nearest trash can, and winced at the almost instantaneous headache that resulted. " _Nothing you don't deserve",_ the constant reminder plagued his mind.

Not eating wasn't a conscious decision Jess had made. It was the result of never having enough to eat and never feeling like he deserved to eat. Luke was even proving his point by not realizing what the kid was doing. " _Nobody sees you. You're just a fuck up."_ Jess was trying hard not to believe the things he was hearing, but years of practice made the task almost impossible.

The boy in dark jeans and loose tee shirt finally went inside the building he claimed to despise.

"You are all approaching your senior year, which means you need to start looking into colleges." Mrs Murphy stated before her lesson began.

Jess rolled his eyes at her comment and tapped the shoulder of the girl seated in front of him.

"What?" The irate Asian girl spoke without turning around. Lane was Rory's friend, but between her studies and her mother's constant eagle eye, they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"You thinking about college?" Jess asked Lane.

"Wow, it almost sounded like you give a crap about college after all." Lane whispered with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Please. I don't need this stuff." Jess scoffed.

"Something the matter Mr Mariano?" Came from the front of the class.

Jess wore his most exaggerated smile and said, "nothing at all."

Lane laughed into her hand at his antics.

"Let's get back to the book then, shall we?" Mrs Murphy addresses the whole class now.

"Oh I'd love it if she did." Jess mocked in a low tone.

Lane glanced back at him, still trying to hold on her laugh.

"Wow, you're almost fun to talk to." Jess feigned surprise.

"And you're almost not a pain in the ass." Lane sent back.

"Merry Christmas everyone! At least attempt to do the reading for next semester." The teacher said dryly as the high school students filed out.

* * *

Luke audible sighed in relief when he saw a familiar, dark haired, crazy eyed figure walk into the diner.

"Are you aloud to come here?" Luke asked dryly.

"Rory's in school, and so is Jess supposedly. I do what I want." Lorelai replied.

"I've been checking in with the school, he's been going." Luke confirmed.

"Well, miracle of miracles, the kid might graduate." Lorelai said, amazed.

"Did you want coffee, or are you just here to talk about my nephew?" Luke asked, holding the pot in his right hand.

"Ooh, coffee please." Lorelai accepted, holding out her mug and poking out her lip.

Luke obliged with a roll of his eyes.

"I know where the kid got it from now." Lorelai accused.

"If that's all he inherited from me, I can't complain. Do you know what's going on between them?" Luke asked in a low tone, so Kirk wouldn't eavesdrop a few seats down the bar.

"Rory's back with Dean." Lorelai said.

"Really?" Luke was unable to mask his disappointment completely.

"She needs his steadiness right now." Lorelai said, sipping her coffee.

"Jess need's Rory's." Luke said quietly under his breath.

Lorelai had already started on a new topic, and either chose to ignore his words, or didn't catch them.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." Jess admitted to the dark haired brain with glasses.

"I love Rory, but you look like you need a friend. Plus my mother would hate it if she knew I was talking to you." Lane said.

"So you're just using me." Jess sighed dramatically.

"Grow up." Lane laughed.

Jess stiffened when he saw a tall figure in the hall. "I need to take care of something."

"Think of Rory." Lane said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Like that matters now anyway." Jess scoffed.

Dean saw Jess coming towards him and smirked, "Hey, Jess."

"Dean." Jess said through clenched teeth. He straightened out and tried his best to match Dean in height.

"You know, since I'm with Rory and you're not, I don't have to be nice to you anymore. See you around, Jess." Dean taunted, bumping shoulders with the far more heated junior.

Jess kept his fists clenched, but didn't make a move towards Dean.

"That guy was a jerk." Lane said quietly.

"I keep telling people that." Jess said breathing air through his nostrils.

* * *

"You're quiet tonight." Luke observed, upstairs.

Jess slipped a grey t-shirt over his head and scoffed, "Cause I'm usually a chatterbox."

"How was school?" Luke attempted at conversation awkwardly.

"It was fine." Jess gave his usual response.

"You gotta be learning more than that now that you're actually going." Luke raised in a questioning tone.

"You checking up on me now Uncle Luke?" Jess teased.

"Well, you can't check up on yourself, so yes. Speaking of, did you get enough to eat today?" Luke's tone turned serious.

"I'm fine Luke." Jess replied, getting into bed.

"So you keep saying." Luke sighed.

"If you want something to worry about, worry about Lorelai. She may actually swallow her own tongue by talking too fast." Jess said in mock seriousness.

"Hey, watch it." Luke pointed a finger at Jess in warning.

"I was just saying." Jess shook his head innocently.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Luke said, throwing a pillow at his cheeky nephew.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke."


	12. Cigarettes and Apple pie

**I'm attempting to not wait a millennium before posting again. We'll see how this goes…**

 **Alright! I'm as surprised as you are that this is going up so fast! This chapter caught me by surprise as they often do, and I ended up writing far more than I thought, so this chapter is extra long. I owe you guys anyway for my absence. Hope ya'll had a great thanksgiving with your families!**

 **Anyway I'm open for prompts or any ideas you guys may have for Jess! Do you want him to get into more trouble or do you want him to be more responsible? This chapter I gave you guys a little of both. Please enjoy and review!**

Snow had canvassed the town of Stars Hollow in a comforting blanket as each member enjoyed the season.

"Rory!" Lorelai ran into her daughter's room excitedly, ignoring the fact that most sane people were asleep.

"God, mom what?" Rory glares at her mother.

"It's snowing," Lorelai says giddily.

Rory lets out a heavy sigh, "mother it's been snowing all week,"

"Yes, but this snow is different," Lorelai claims.

"How so?" Rory challenges.

"This snow is Christmas snow." Lorelai says, as if it should be obvious.

"Christmas snow?" Rory whines.

"Come on grumpy," Lorelai says, dragging her reluctant daughter out of bed.

Finally accepting her fate, Rory reaches for her slippers. Mother and daughter race outside to keep up with the tradition.

Every year since Rory was a child, Lorelai would wake her daughter the morning of Christmas Eve and they'd watch the first Christmas snow.

"It really is beautiful," Rory claims contentedly.

"Sure is, kid," Lorelai agrees, linking arms with her namesake.

—-

"Luke, I still don't understand why you're making me do this," Jess argued, with an armful of Christmas lights. The diner was full, but Luke had insisted his nephew string up the lights outside.

"Don't be dramatic, Jess. Just get it done," Luke said.

"I'll freeze out there," Jess claimed, rubbing his arms over his chest for emphasis.

"Wear a jacket," Luke supplied, not the least bit concerned.

The bell over the door rang as Lorelai and Rory stepped inside. "Hey Luke, hey Jess." Lorelai acknowledges.

"Hi," Jess brushes past both women and walks out the door none too gently.

"What's wrong with him?" Lorelai asks, taking a seat at their usual table.

"His evil uncle is making the grinch put up Christmas lights," Luke says dryly.

Without responding to Luke, Lorelai turns to Rory in mock astonishment, "did Luke just make a joke?"

"I believe that was a joke. Good job Luke," Rory says.

Shaking his head, Luke fills both Lorelai's and Rory's mugs with coffee.

"I'll be right back," Rory says, standing from her seat with her cup in hand.

"K, hun."

When Rory stepped outside, she observed the boy on top of the roof. Jess's right hand held his book open, and his left held a lit cigarette.

"Luke's gonna kill you if he sees you smoking again," Rory says, making her presence known.

Jess started, but regained his balance quickly. "Geez Gilmore, you trying to kill me?" He cocks an eyebrow towards her.

"I brought you some coffee," Rory says, ignoring his comment, holding a steaming cup.

"You're talking to me again?" Jess asks skeptically, climbing down from the roof; his hair was disheveled, but a smirk played on his lips.

"You looked cold," Rory supplies in her defense, pulling her own coat closer around her body.

"Right," Jess says, accepting the cup from her.

"So how are you?" Rory asks, wondering when it became so hard to talk to the dark haired, bright eyed boy.

"Are we really doing this Gilmore?"

"I guess not. Bye Jess," Rory says quickly, going back inside.

Jess shakes his head and ignites another cigarette.

coming up the street, Dean shoots daggers at The boy on the roof with his eyes.

"Hey man, she came out here," Jess said in his own defense, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"You better stay away from her." Dean says through gritted teeth.

"Easy man, I'll let Rory know her watchdog is here," Jess mocks as he climbs down from the roof, a cigarette placed firmly between his teeth.

Luke emerged outside instantaneously the moment he saw Jess with the lighter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The diner owner questioned his nephew with meaning, tossing the lit cigarette out of his mouth.

"I don't know," Jess stated truthfully with a shrug. For once no snarky comment came from his lips.

"We'll talk later. Get inside," Luke sent him off with a smack to the back of his head. Jess was sure that by now, there must have been a perfect indent of Luke's hand on His head.

Jess wordlessly handed Luke the pack nicotine as he was sure he'd be made to give it up later that day.

"I want the lighter too," Luke said in a no nonsense way.

Jess fishes the metal out of his pocket and deposits it into his uncle's waiting palm, and walked dejectedly into the diner.

Rory mouthed, "I tried to tell you," to the dark haired boy, as well as a sympathetic look.

Jess gave a fraction of a nod in her direction, and then went back to work, pouring coffee and helping customers.

Luke scrubbed a hand over his face outside, and looked down in disgust at the pack of camels in his hand. In one angry motion, he all but chucked them into the nearest trash can.

How many times had he done this? Nothing was getting through to the kid. He'd confiscate one pack and Jess would be smoking another cancer stick by the next day. "Okay, this has to end," Luke had said with resolve, rolling up his flannel sleeves.

Luke wanted to avoid any embarrassment on Jess's part so he took care of the breakfast rush with his nephew and tried to act as natural as possible. If someone was really paying attention, they would plainly see the uneasiness between the two. There was always a some tension between uncle and nephew, but this was unmistakable.

Lorelai and Rory left quietly to give them more privacy. Rory knew to some extent the relationship Jess had with Luke and didn't want him to feel any worse than he did by her being around for it all.

Luke's diner had a very distinct lull between the breakfast and lunch rush and like clock work, today was no different. Stars Hollow kitchens were filled with Christmas cookies and roasts to be cooked, and each townie was ready to prepare for the holiday.

"Kirk get lost," Luke told his final customer, steeling him with a look. Kirk flinched under his scrutiny and fled the diner.

Jess suddenly realized how empty the store was and bit his lip. This was the third time this week Luke had caught him with a cigarette. Luke was gonna kill him.

" let's have a little chat alright?" Luke said in no uncertain terms as he pulled out a chair and swung his legs over it to sit.

Jess chanced a sideways glance at the door, but one look at his all too calm uncle silenced any thoughts of leaving. Crossing his arms in boredom he took a seat opposite his uncle.

"Are you trying to die?" Luke suddenly asked.

"No, that'll just be a perk," Jess says quietly. Jess felt his head quite literally spin as Luke grabbed him by the arm and yanked him over his lap none too gently. He raised his hand as quickly as Jess was over his lap and immediately started smacking. Luke wasn't presently concerned about anyone seeing them as the streets of stars hollow weren't currently occupied. In that moment it wouldn't have mattered who was around.

Jess wasn't surprised by this turn of events, but normally when he found himself in this position, there was a lot more direction. This time however, he had pushed his luck, Jess knew and Luke had acted. The pain in his rear brought him back to reality and forced him to take this bitter pill.

"Jess, you have got to get it in your thick skull that your life means something," Luke finally spoke, his hand unwavering. "I know you think it doesn't matter and you can be reckless and no one will get hurt," he continued, "but you're wrong kid."

Jess heard the emotion in Luke's voice and for the first time, he felt true guilt.

"I wouldn't recover If anything happened to you again, Jess Mariano," Luke punctuated each word with a sharp smack over the seat of his pants.

 _Again,_ Jess echoed in his head. Moisture was threatening to leave his eyes and it had little to do with the the physical pain he was receiving.

Luke decided it done after he heard his nephew sniffle, and then as quickly as he started, he had Jess standing upright again.

The defiant look on Jess's face was gone, replaced with a look of quiet understanding. His face was flushed red, and he used his sleeve to wipe his nose. It was a move that took years off of the 17 year old.

Luke stood and immediately wrapped his arms around Jess in a tight hug. Luke held the back of his head protectively, as if he was daring anyone to take his child away from him.

Pulling away albeit reluctantly, Luke spoke, "sit down."

Jess regarded him with confusion, "can't I just go upstairs?"

"No, sit." Luke commanded this time, taking his own seat.

Jess licked his lips nervously, but still sat down in one of the diner chairs. Jess very noticeably winced when he made contact with the hard surface.

"We were in the middle of something," Luke reminded pointedly.

"I thought that was the end of the conversation." Jess said, shifting in his chair unsuccessfully.

"That was for not caring about the breath in your lungs, the smoking issue however is far from over," Luke said, not once breaking eye contact.

"What do you want me to say Luke?" Jess asked flippantly, "I can't handle life….smoking takes the edge off?" Jess said, far less disrespectfully.

"Jess, you've never once tried to quit, but the choice to quit is now gone. I gave you ample opportunity to give it up on your own, but you won't," Luke said in a serious tone.

"Can't you just beat me into submission?" Jess only half joked. He preferred Luke's main method of correction much more than he did his lectures.

"We're talking about this, wise guy," Luke shot down. "I can tell you to stop a million times and have, but you have to want to Jess. You have to want it for yourself," Luke spoke with conviction.

Jess opted to not say anything about not caring about himself. His ass was still on fire from his last ill fated statement.

"Jess I'll help you, but I can only help you once you help yourself," Luke continued. Jess was still tight lipped. _Beating him would be easier,_ Luke quipped to himself.

"It's Christmas Eve Jess. I don't want to fight with you. But understand that if I catch you with another cigarette, I'll reconsider your suggestion of beating you into submission," Luke's words held a hint of jest, but Jess knew his uncle well enough to know he was deadly serious about his smoking.

Jess nodded in compliance and threw in a, "yes sir," knowing he was treading on thin ice.

—

"Are they still coming to the Dragonfly tonight?" Rory wondered to her mother. The whole town was supposed to be there for Christmas Eve. She still remembered the extreme tension that seemed to weigh heavily between Luke and Jess that morning.

"I assume so, hun," Lorelai replied, fixing an earring in her ear. "I'm not letting Luke get away with not making his apple pie tonight," Lorelai said in no uncertain terms.

"Do you think he's okay?" Rory asked now. Lorelai didn't need a name to know which "he" her daughter was referring to.

"They've lived together a while now, kid. I'm sure they know how to work things out," Lorelai said confidently.

"I hope so," Rory said quietly. The smaller Lorelai was hoping to resolve some tension of their own tonight. Maybe Dean and Jess could become friends. Rory had to physically shake her head at herself for having the thought. The world would sooner see pigs fly.

—

"Jess, you ready or what?" Luke stood in a tucked in button down and opted to leave the baseball cap at home.

Jess stood in front of the mirror, putting the final touches on his hair.

Luke scrutinized him for a moment before saying, "aren't you ever afraid a bird's gonna get stuck in there?"

"Lay off man." Jess said in annoyance as he finally decided his hair was "right".

They were both headed out the apartment door when Jess said innocently, "aren't you forgetting something?"

Luke felt around his pockets as if to look for his keys,and then glared at his nephew. "Everyone likes pie," he said in his own defense.

"Sure," Jess smirked, cocking his eyebrow, he shoved the covered pie into Luke's hands.


	13. The road

**Hey friendships! Upon reading my past chapters, I realized two things; one being, I've spent too much time on the Christmas season and this is the last one I promise! Two, some chapters aren't really what I want them to be so I'm going through and revising them to make them better.**

 **And I know chapter updates have never been consistent. Work and school are taking a front seat, but I'll keep chapters coming as long as reviews are coming. And probably even I don't get reviews because I'll write until I can't anymore.**

 **The Dragonfly Inn is alive with Christmas cheer! Enjoy! Review!**

"I'm worried about Jess," Rory said quietly to Lane as the diner owner and his ward came through the inn. Luke sported a blue baseball cap, but opted for a dress shirt, rather than a flannel. Jess wore a grey tee shirt with a black, fitted long sleeve underneath. The under shirt had at one point been tight, but everything Jess wore tended to swallow him a little more each day.

"Me too," the other girl admitted, "I haven't seen him so much since school went on winter break, but I know Dean's been a jerk to him."

"There's something else going on with him though," Rory said pensively.

"Will you hate me if I talk to him?" Lane nodded carefully towards Jess.

"No. Can you make sure he's alright?" Rory asked as a tall blond made his way to her side.

"I don't think he's ever alright." Lane stepped away from the couple, and mentally shuddered as Rory plastered on a smile for the guy.

"Hey Luke, hey Jess." Lane smiles warmly at the pair.

"Hey. I'm gonna go put this with the desserts. Have you seen Lorelai?" Luke asked as he scanned the entrance for the caffeine addict.

"Kitchen, I'd assume," Lane supplied.

Jess ran his hand through his hair and attempted not to glance over at the brunette girl talking to the tallest guy in the room.

"So, that's still going on?" Jess said more than asked, pointing his chin in the direction of Dean and Rory.

"You're still letting it?" Lane countered.

Jess just shrugged.

"Jess, you don't look so good," Lane said in concern.

Jess plastered on a wry smile, "thanks, you look terrible yourself," he said with no conviction.

"I'm serious. Did you eat today?" Lane posed the question everyone seemed to gloss over.

"Sure."

"I'll get Luke in here and make you, I don't care," The petite young woman said firmly.

"Whoa, and you say you don't take after your mom." Jess chuckles.

"Shut up," Lane says, slapping his arm good naturedly.

Jess smirked.

"Do you want to sit down?" Lane asks.

"Sure. Luke caught me with cigarettes….again," Jess mentioned casually as he took a seat at the table.

"That explains that," Lane says,who noticed the careful way Jess sat.

"Shut up," Jess said even as his neck tinted pink.

Lane regarded him knowingly, but let the conversation drop as she sat down.

* * *

There was a line for the annual sleigh ride outside the inn. Coats crowded every area as the snow picked up again.

Dean and Rory were next in line for the ride, while Lane and Jess were behind by a few couples.

"You ready?" Dean asked Rory, taking her hand in his.

Rory nodded. Dean's sister Claire chose that moment to intercept and all but beg Dean for a ride.

"Do you mind?" Dean asked Rory, focused on his sister's imploring eyes.

"No, have fun," Rory says with a smile.

Rory watched Dean take Claire's hand and help her on the sleigh.

Sighing Rory glanced behind her unconsciously. Lane was laughing at something Jess had said, and an aching pain settled inside Rory at the sight.

"Miss?" The carriage driver addressed Rory for the third time.

"Oh, what?" Rory fin

"Just you?"

Rory nodded. "Just me."

Lane watched her best friend roll away and immediately turns to Jess. "Are you gonna just let that happen or are you going to do something?"

Jess had to think whether the something was punching Dean in his perfect face, or going after the brunette girl.

"Well?" Lane urges Jess again.

* * *

Rory pulls her coat a little closer to her cold form as snowflakes fell gently in her hair.

Rory witnessed Jess run along the carriage and swing himself into the bed.

"What the hell?" Rory gasped.

"Whoa, who would've thought Rory Gilmore had a mouth?" Jess jokes.

"Shut up."

"As you wish." Jess complies by clamping his lips together.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks, ignoring his antics.

"Make up your mind Gilmore. Do you want me to speak or shut up?" Jess cocked an eyebrow in play.

"Come on, when have you ever done what other people wanted, Jess."

"Fair enough." Jess pursed his lips.

"How are you doing..really?" Rory tried asking again.

"I'm really tired of the question," Jess said drawing out the r.

"Jess, talk to me," Rory pleads.

"I hate your boyfriend."

"I know."

"Why are you with him? He doesn't even know Bjork." Jess half joked.

"I guess I kinda love him," Rory responded.

"Gilmore, if you loved him, there wouldn't be a question in your mind," Jess said as he jumped out of the carriage, before the driver turned around for the inn.

Rory fell silent, and try as she might she couldn't get the dark eyed boy out of her mind.

* * *

"Anyway, merry Christmas to our town and our family."Lorelai stood at the head of the table, raising her glass high in a toast as the food was served.

"Dig in everyone!" Sookie put in wholeheartedly.

Glasses clinked and laughter filled the dining room as each resident filled their plates with turducken and other side dishes.

Jess was seated on Lane's right, while Rory sat on Lane's left, and Dean sat across from Rrory with Claire close on his heels.

"Rory what did you say your last essay was about?" Dean asked from across the table.

"It was the human condition, and Confucius' theory on happiness and virtue." Rory replied around a forkful of green beans.

"Oh." Dean nodded and turned to his own plate.

Jess turned smug and asked, "what was your essay about Dean?"

"Hockey." The kid replied.

"Interesting," Jess said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lane kicked him from under the table.

"What?" Jess mouthed.

"Be nice." Lane mouthed silently back to him.

Jess put his hands up in surrender.

Rory glanced over at Jess, and her best friend and twinge of jealousy ran through her again as she saw the easy way they talked to each other. Shaking her head to clear it, Rory looked back at Dean. He too was staring at his girlfriend, a wave of uneasiness flowed through him. He saw her look and knew immediately that the girl would never truly be his again.

Rory smiled over at him, and dean gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes in return.

* * *

Everyone eventually went home as the night wore on. The weather had shifted and by the time Stars Hollow turned off their lights, a heavy rain began to patter rooftops.

Jess sucked in a sharp breath as he awoke in a cold sweat, his chest heaving from his unsteady breaths. The apartment was layered in darkness, but he scanned the room in an unconscious attempt to find Luke anyway. Normally Luke found him when Jess experiences the nightmares.

Jess had to peel the somewhat damp sheets off his cold form, before he got out of bed. Wearing only grey sweatpants, he padded into the kitchen. His ribs poked out a little more than he wanted them to these days. He had to get a handle on himself, was his internal thought.

Jess reaches the small space they call a kitchen and got himself a glass of water from the fridge. _Where the hell is Luke?_ Jess wondered as he sat down at that table, attempting to slow his breathing.

"Hey kid," an all too familiar voice spoke in the darkness.

Jess shuddered, "mom?" He shut his eyes a moment, not sure if she'd still be there when he opened them.

Peeling his eyelids back slowly, Liz remained standing, a bottle of beer dangling in her right hand.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked timidly. The women still petrified him to this day.

"Can't a mother visit her son?" Liz asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not my mother," Jess scoffed. _This couldn't be happening._

"Is Luke treating you right?" Liz came back with, her voice held a tone that was anything but sober.

"Like you care," Jess said bitterly.

"Hey, I did the best I could for you!" Liz shouted, throwing her bottle in the direction of her son. Jess flinched as the glass came at him. As quickly as the bottle flew it disappeared, as did his mother.

"What the hell is going on," Jess poses the question to no one in particular, as he tried to calm himself down.

"Really, haven't I taught you better than that?" Luke's voice was full of disdain, looking at his nephew.

"Luke, I'm sorry okay," Jess said in a panic now. Jess suddenly realized there was a pack of cigarettes on the table.

"Too late kid, you have to learn," Luke said, in full pursuit of his nephew.

"Tho-those aren't mine," Jess's voice trembled with every word.

The angry man kept coming closer regardless, and the words fell on deaf ears.

"Luke, you-you said you'd never hurt me like that," Jess stumbles over his words as well as stumbled back against the wall, _how did that wall get there?_

"I warned you kid," the figure said, inches away from Jess's face. The fist flew at Jess much like the bottle had.

"Stop!" Jess cried in pain, and then saw nothing.

"Jess," a calm, but firm voice spoke.

Jess opened his eyes wide, "Luke, I'm sorry okay. Please don't hit me." Jess said, unable to process he was back in his bed, and his uncle was shaking him awake.

Luke stood stunned, "Jess, it was just a dream. I'm right here. You're safe now kid. You're safe with me," Luke spoke low and soft so he wouldn't scare his shaken up nephew.

Jess still looked as if he wasn't quite grounded in reality, "she was here," Jess said, his teeth chattered, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Who?" Luke grabbed his shoulder in effort to bring his kid back to the present. The kid was shaking so hard, Luke thought he'd fall apart.

Jess immediately recoiled against the touch, "Liz," he finally croaked.

Luke could have slapped himself. Of course it would be Liz. _What did you do to your son woman?_ Luke inwardly questioned not for the first time. "She's gone, and she won't be coming back," Luke said with conviction. _She's never touching you again_ , He decided right then and there.

"S-sorry I woke you," Jess murmured, looking down at his bed sheets.

"Jess," Luke spoke gently, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "you're not alone in this anymore...in any of it," he fought to maintain eye contact with the boy.

Jess either accepted his words or was too exhausted to refute them. His eyes slowly slipped back into sleep and Luke sat, planted like a tree, right next to him.


End file.
